


Friends and Love In Odd Times

by CrazyAssSoul



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAssSoul/pseuds/CrazyAssSoul
Summary: Out of anyone who could have started to help, the last person anyone expected it to be was Minthe. But Minthe knew the trauma, knew it could eat you alive. Persephone has a battle awaiting her, does she have the allies she needs, or will she be alone to fight the Sun God and his ways.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

A.N. My own little twist on this, spoilers if you have not read most of Lore Olympus, also, obviously I do not own Lore Olympus and owe Rachel the respect she deserves for creating a wonderful world we can read about and create more around. This is my first post about Lore Olympus, please enjoy and give criticism. I might post other workings, not sure yet. Also apologies for spelling errors!

Minthe

Over the weeks she watched as the little pink goddess became more and more reclusive. Normally, she would be overjoyed by the fact Persephone wasn’t giving attention to Hades but the way she moved, spaced herself from everyone, even Eros. For almost a month she forgot about Hades and just watched her, she believed with every fiber she hated the pink thing, but something primal in her, from her past told her, there was something wrong with the spring goddess. 

She watched as one day, she was fine, but then slowly, she began distancing herself, hardly talking to anyone, including Hades. She flinched anytime someone tried to touch her, even shaking hands. Would go painstakingly pale every time a camera flashed, even if it wasn’t her picture. But the most alarming was the fact when Apollo's name came up, the goddess seemed to hide into herself or run if the god ever came to “visit”. The only thing that stayed the same is when Cerberus would come to see her, but even he picked up something different with the goddess. There was something wrong, and deep down, she knew she couldn’t relish in it, instead, she felt almost sorry for her.

It happened one day, when she was getting coffee for herself that she saw, everything. She paid for her coffee and left the shop, turning right to head back to the office when she saw Persephone and Apollo, except everything about their interaction was wrong. She seemed to be cowering, holding onto the scrolls, books and a coffee, she was clearly trying to move around him, but he wouldn’t let her. Persephone’s hair had begun to grow, falling out of its precise bun, falling around her face. Then she saw it, the petrified look in her eyes when he tried to reach for her, the way her face fell in color, no longer the fuchsia, but pale pink. Without thinking she walked up to them.

“Persephone, Hecate is waiting, she’s been calling me like mad asking where the hell you are with her scrolls.” Persephone’s were beginning to water, but she tried her best to tell her not to cry, not in front of him.

“Well, river nymph, you can see she is busy.” Apollo went to reach for her again, but she stepped in. 

“Yes, well, you are in King Hades kingdom, pissing off his right hand. Sooo, no, you have no authority to keep her here and I like my job, so bye-bye.” She linked arms and started dragging the goddess with her back to the office, she could hear Apollo behind them screaming profanities but she kept them moving. When they reached the inside of the building she realized Persephone had been shaking the entire time. “Look, go to the bathroom, clean up, cry, whatever. Just… Don’t ever let him see you cry.” She grabbed the scrolls from her arms and went to the elevator, hearing a small thank you before the doors closed.

She dropped the scrolls off in Persephone’s tiny office and went straight to Hecate's. She stood at her desk, waiting for her to get off the phone. She knew the goddess didn’t like her, hell, most of them did for good reason. 

“What is it? You didn’t call, or knock for that matter. If it’s an issue with Ha-”

“It’s Persephone.” Her voice trembled a bit.

“Oh for the love of-”

No, Hecate…” She finally lifted her eyes to the goddess. Hecate looked over her, before nodding her head. “I.. I know I’m not liked, hell I know I’m hated.. But…” She felt her own fear bubble. Reaching out her hand she waited for Hecate to take it. “It’s… It’s better if I show you.”  
She sat on the couch, her mind foggy, but she waited as Hecate paced around her office space, she had held all calls and pushed her meetings until further notice. 

“I.. I am sorry you know…” The clicking of Hecate's heels stopped for a moment then continued.

“It’s a start. Just.. Don’t fool yourself into thinking it’s all fixed, and I do mean everything.” 

“I know, but…” She swallowed her pride for the first time in years. “I just, I know the signs, and if it is true, she’s in more danger than she knows. I’d tell Hades, but we know he would start a war hearing this….”

“Then we go to Hera.”

“What!” She bolted up. “If she had her moment she would strike me from existence!” 

“True, but regarding the goddess, I think she’ll look past it, especially if I am there.” She watched as Hecate brought out her phone. “My Lady Hera, it’s urgent. Yes, I can meet you there, I do have a request though, it's important that she comes. No, but it is about her, I am bringing Minthe.” She watched as Hecate moved the phone away from her ear, she couldn’t make out the words but she could hear the swearing. “My Lady, if I didn’t think she would be important I wouldn’t bring her. Understood.” She looked back over to her. “You’re coming with me, Hera has asked you to show her what is so important, you do not speak a word until she tells you, understood?”

“When do we leave?” Her eyes widened as Hecate moved her arm and a small ether portal opened. With her hands balled into fists shaking, she left with Hecate.

The room they entered smelled of jasmine, cranberries and something else she couldn’t place next to the obvious smoke rising from Hera’s cigarette. Instantly she bowed her head, her ears pinned to the side.  
“Before I decide to throw you in a deep dark hole where you will be devoured slowly and for the rest of your life. Show me.” 

She raised her hand, not wanting to meet Hera’s gaze. A surge of magic washed over her and she watched for a second time as her memories of the past, old and trying to forget as well as new played out for Hera. Dirty hands of dirty men, staining her skin over and over, washing and bathing never got rid of the marks or feeling. The pittiness, shame, fear slowly turning into anger towards everyone. She watched with hatred eyes towards Persephone, how easily Hades turned his attention towards her, how his eyes always trailed her. But then came the slow changes in the goddess. The way she changed after the first time, the fear of everyone, folding into yourself and turning away from everything. The way she limped for a few days, how she almost never sat down unless she was in her office. She no longer wore white, it was now dark blacks and burgundys. As fast as they came, they vanished and she looked into the eyes of a very angry goddess.

“I knew it…” To her surprise it was Hecate that gasped.

“You knew and said nothing!”

‘I AM STILL YOUR QUEEN HECATE.” Hera spun to face the goddess, but her anger swiftly vanished as she lit another cigarette. “I never saw WHO did it, just that it happened. I didn’t think it would happen this soon. Plus, do you really think Zeus would take me seriously? I tried a few times to bring it up and he does not care for my visions.” Hera turned to face her once more. “You’ve been through a lot young one. That does not excuse your actions, but if you are earnest in your feelings towards Persephone, in helping her. This is a start at redemption, and help so should you choose.”

“Nothing I ever do will be good enough my Queen.” She bowed her head.

“Hmm, and yet here you are, hoping to help someone you used to dispise. Tell me, do you still wish to be by his side?”

“....no…” She looked up to the two of them. “What I have done is not forgivable, but…”

“You do not wish your past upon anyone.” Hera turned away and walked towards the door, her hand waving. “Very well, stay here, I will be back momentarily.”

Persephone

“Come on Perse, it’s been a month, I am trying to be patient for my girl.” He took a step forward and she took one back.

“I am not your anything.” Her voice trembled, he was everywhere she looked, everywhere she went, he was always waiting at the house for her to return, with some excuse to see them once again, she hated the Artemis couldn’t see the fear she had for him. That he did something under the same roof she slept in. 

“Don’t say that, you’ll always be my girl, expesically after that night. It is something I haven’t been able to forget and I want to make it happen again.” 

“No.”

“Perse, I don’t know how much longer I can be patient, the longer you keep me waiting, well, I don’t know how I’ll act, I’m trying to be the nice boyfriend, give you space like you asked.”

“You’re not my boyfriend, you’re not my anything, now leave me alone.” She could feel the tears rising. She needed to leave.

“Deny all you want little goddess, you will be with me again, and you’ll love it, maybe even beg for it.” He reached for her again and she felt her stomach drop, did he really beleive she enjoyed it, that she wanted it again? Did he not see what he has done to her future? Before she could take a step back she felt a small arm link with hers.

“Persephone, Hecate is waiting, she’s been calling me like mad asking where the hell you are with her scrolls.” Her eyes widened as she saw Minthe looking at her, there was no malice, just, confidence.

““Well, river nymph, you can see she is busy.” Apollo went to reach for her again but Minthe slightly tugged her arm away from him. 

“Yes, well, you are in King Hades kingdom, pissing off his right hand. Sooo, no, you have no authority to keep her here and I like my job, so bye-bye.” She started dragging her with her back to the office, she could hear Apollo behind them screaming at her to come back, but Minthe kept walking, head high sipping her coffee.

“Look, go to the bathroom, clean up, cry, whatever. Just… Don’t ever let him see you cry.” She grabbed the scrolls from her arms and went to the elevator.

“Thank you.” She walked into the bathroom and collected herself, the few tears finally fell and she saw how disheavled she really looked. Her hair had grown past her shoulders and fell out of it’s bun. Giving herself a moment to cry, she shook her shoulders and fixed herself up before returning to her own office. She sat in her office, thankful that Minthe dropped off the scrolls. She was surprised and happy that Minthe had interrupted and walked her away from him but she couldn’t come up with a reason why. From day one that she arrived in the Underworld, Minthe was always trying to do something to get rid of her, or have the chance to say something mean and crude. Yet the past month had been different, instead she caught the nymph staring at her at odd times, or casually telling other employees to turn off their flash if they’re inside. Does she know? Had Apollo actually meant it and said he would tell people? But if that was true, wouldn’t more people be flocking her? Wouldn’t her mother be here dragging her away from it all?

Her mind wandered, scared and fearful of what Minthe did know and what she thought she knew. It scared her, she knew she wasn’t her usual self, she avoided everyone if possible. She had taken the day off after it happened but she couldn’t bring herself to tell anyone, it was her fault… she didn’t fight back, she didn’t voice no, she did nothing. Even if she did cry and was in pain the entire time, even if she wanted it to stop, she couldn’t find it in herself to do so. So that made it her fault… Right? She felt a hand on her shoulder and she held back a scream as she jumped out of her chair, her hand shooting up to push whoever was next to her, to her surprise it was Hera, her usual messy makeup was polished, but her eyes were glaring.

“We need to talk little goddess, now.” Hera spoke with a frightening authority and before she could argue that she was at work, she was teleported into Hera’s office, when her eyes adjusted she noticed both Hecate and Minthe, Hecate was having a smoke while Minthe seemed to be frightened, which was odd for the nymph who exhumed confidence.

“I do-”

“No lies in my office. It is just us 4, no one can hear us, and none may enter without my permission.” Hera’s gaze stayed on her, watching every flicker that came across her face. “Now, sit my dear.” Hera gestured to the small couch, sitting on one side and patting it next to her. “Let’s hear that story.”

“How did you know?” She looked at Minthe and began to cry. “Did he tell you? Show you the pictures?” To her surpise the 3 of them looked at her shocked.

“He. Has. PICTURES?” Hecates voiced boomed in the office and she began to pace. 

“I… I didn’t know.. Not really.” She watched as Minthe folded in on herself, it was then that it clicked. Minthe was in a room with 3 goddess’s she’s terrified. 

“Then how?” She ignored the other 2 and walked towards Minthe.

“My own experience.” The way her voice dropped, defeated made her stop. She wasn’t alone in this? This happened to others? She knew in the mortal realm it happened, but to other gods, goddess, and everyone else? Was no one safe? She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw Hera.

“Persephone, you are safe here.”  
With that she unfolded. The month of carrying the weight, of being afraid of him walking into any room he so desired without any danger. How she couldn’t sleep at night for fear he would just walk right in again. Her hair bloomed once more, falling in waves as it unfurled around her feet, Crysanthemums encircled around her, filling the room with their scent as she wailed. She felt arms bring her in, and she only fell further into everything she held onto for so long.

Eventually her wailing turned into sobs, then finally into small hiccups. She was moved to the couch where Hera kept her arms around her. Hecate brought her a glass of water and Minthe brought her a blanket, giving her a sad smile.

“I… I don’t…” Her voice cracked as she tried to speak.

“My dear,” Hera gently wiped the few remaining tears that remained on her cheeks. “Please, show me.”

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as Hera’s cold hand gently touched her forehead, and willingly she opened her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone

Hours seemed to pass as the four of them sat there, talking about what happened, helping her realize what he did was in fact wrong. Everything she felt was the right thing to feel, and after they calmed her down once more, they began to talk about action.

“We have to tell Zeus, but unfortunately he will need some sort of proof that it was indeed Apollo, that brings me no joy my dear.” Hera gently patted her hand. 

“We-” Hecate cursed as her phone rang again for the millionth time. “Yes? They are both with me. Yes, I know.” She rolled her eyes, hitting the mute button on her phone. “It’s Hades, he's both angry and annoyed that we aren’t at the office and no one told him anything.”

“We must keep this amongst ourselves until the time arises.” Hera spoke to all of them, but there was no anger.

“Tell him Persephone had an inquiry about one of the scrolls concerning Hera, and being that I am a nymph and she is knew to the process we brought you along so you could teach us the proper channels on how to address Hera.” They all looked over at Minthe.” Well, I’m not exactly wrong?”

“Wait.” She stood and gestured for the phone. “If he hears it from you, he knows it will be a lie, from me, he might believe it.” Reluctantly Hecate sighed.

“One second, here’s Kore.” She tilted her head at Hecate, only Hades called her that, so it was odd coming out of her mouth.

“Hades?”

“Jesus, you sound terrible, is everything alright?”

“Umm, yes, sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you, or take away your employees.” She bit her lip and began to shake.

“It’s…. It’s fine.. Just next time, let me know.” There was a brief pause. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes! I just needed to speak to Hera about something and I ran into Minthe while getting coffee, she told me Hecate could help me get a hold of Queen Hera, and because we’re both not accustomed-”

“Ah, that makes sense. Hecate wouldn’t want anyone getting hurt, or lost. Hera can have a temper when something isn’t in her schedule. Next time though, just ask alright?”

“Yes, I will.” After a few more brief sentences she said her goodbyes and handed the phone back to Hecate.

“Well, it wasn’t exactly a lie, so there is that.” Hera smiled at her, almost proud of the way she handled it. “For now, keep Hecate or Minthe, or find a bodyguard to be with you at all times.”

“What about Artemis?” She fiddled with her fingers.

“Tell her your mother has heard about the comings and goings of Apollo and Eros in the house and if it doesn’t stop she’s taking you back to the mortal realm, that should by you some time.”

Hera stood and gestured towards the door again.

“I will be in touch, and remember, keep this amongst ourselves. Be safe Persephone, I will try to keep Apollo busy as much as I can, but even I can do only so much.”

“Thank you…”

The talk with Artemis wasn’t fun, she did get angry that her brother couldn’t come over for a while, but she agreed that maybe it was for the best for now. She received a few calls and messages from both Eros and Apollo, but she ignored all of them. She had the night to not worry about anyone disturbing her, and for once, she was happy for sleep, almost thrilled to get more than 4 hours.

A week went by with no visits from Apollo, and slowly she began to go back to her happy bubbly self. Even Eros stopped by, but he respectfully waited outside for her. He was there almost every day, bringing her flowers, chocolates and gossip. Every part of her wanted to tell him, but she hadn’t heard from Hera just yet, so she had to be safe. Minthe or Hecate would escort her home, making sure she made it into the house before leaving, and surprisingly her and Minthe were becoming friends, they weren’t open with most things, but the fact they shared something opened a door they both didn’t think would be possible. It was the 9th day when she awoke from her sleep, glancing over at her clock it was 2:13 am. Wiping her eyes she sat up in her bed looking around, before she could say or do anything, a hand reached out going over her mouth as an arm wrapped around her torso pinning her arms. 

“9 days, you don’t text, call, you get escorts home and I’ve been non stop busy in the mortal realm. What have you done Persie?”

Her heart hammered in her chest, the way his voice tickled her ear made her stomach flip and bile threatened to come out the longer he held onto her.

“I know my sister isn’t home, so I get you all to myself.” She stilled as his lips grazed her neck. Everything in her was screaming, to fight but she couldn’t move. “Good, you must have missed me too.” He chuckled into her neck, loosening his grip, suddenly she turned and tumbled onto the floor, staring up at him. She scrambled to her feet and tried to get to her door, she managed to open it a crack when his large hand slammed onto it, closing it again. She stood there in fear, feeling his back against hers, the low growl vibrated her.

“Where, are you going Persie?” He grabbed her wrist to tightly making her whine against the pressure as she was spun around. His lips found hers and she pushed on his chest with her free hand. Her hand then came up and tried to pry his lips from hers but he wasn’t moving, so she bit his lip. “What the fuck!” He flung her across the room without any effort, she could taste the blood in her mouth, she bit as hard as she could. She needed to get out, she needed to call… CALL! She moved to her bedside table, trying to grab her phone when her ankle was yanked causing her head to hit off the floor, small black spots coming and going from her vision. He was now towering over her, his eyes now glowing bright gold staring down at her. She could hear the unbuckling of his belt, she couldn’t do this again, she couldn’t. As he crawled over her, she smacked her hands on the ground twice, hoping her call would be heard.

Hades

He rubbed his temples as he closed his laptop. 1:59am. Damn, he really needed to stop working late. But he couldn’t help it, the past 9 days had been a whirlwind. Minthe had broken off their relationship, then she started being nice to Kore. What bothered him more that was every other day Hecate was driving her home, or Minthe was. He knew something was wrong with Kore, but he didn’t want to ask, thinking, not believing she would tell him when she wanted. But having the 3 of them disappear to see Hera, hearing the fear and sadness in her voice over the phone and now the past couple days she seemed to be coming back to normal, something was happening but he couldn’t figure it out. It didn’t help that Hera was telling him nothing, just that in time he would know when he needed. So, he put all that extra energy into his work, it was all he had now. 

Sighing he left his desk and Cerberus followed, the other pups were already asleep, most likely in his bed as well. He was just about to enter his room when Cerberus stopped, his ears straight up and looked behind him, a low growl emitted from his large pup. 

“What is it? Need to go out?” He touched Cerberus to find the pup shaking slightly, that was when he felt it. The pull, then he heard it, the THUMP THUMP on the ground. He was being summoned. He could feel the fear, he could feel, a plea? Looking down at Cerberus, he patted his side. “Alright boy, we’ll answer.” Rolling his back he stepped forward with the pup moving through the ether with ease as a room started to appear. It was dark, with the faintest hint of blood, sweat and hemlock? Fully stepping through he could make out a small cloud dissipating by the door. Tilting his head he looked down at Cerberus who was now whining beside a body on the ground. Stepping closer he watched a small shaking hand reach out and grab onto Cerberus, instantly the pup bowed his head. The only one he did that to besides himself…

“Persephone?”

“Ha-Hades?” The broken voice nearly had him crumbling to his knees.

“Persephone, what happened?” He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and could feel her flinch, he went to move his hand away from her but she grasped it again, he could fully feel how she was shaking.

“Help me.” He could hear her sniffle in the dark.

“May I pick you up?”

“Y-yes.”

Slowly, he reached down and brought her into his arms, turning he whistled for Cerberus and walked through the ether back into his house, into the living room, when the light came, he saw the state she was in and almost threw up. As gently as he could he placed her on the couch. There was a bruise forming under her right eye, a few on her arms and wrist and even more on her thighs where parts of her pajamas were ripped.

“I… Just…” He couldn’t find the words he wanted, he had so many questions, but he knew he needed to help her, he just didn’t know how. “I’ll go grab you a change of clothes, do you want to shower? Eat? Call someone?” She looked at him with tearful eyes and he almost brought her into an embrace but he withhold, instead he placed his hand on top of hers, kneeling in front of her so he wasn’t towering over her.

“Shower sounds nice.” She went to stand but her legs wobbled, gently he grabbed her elbow, helping her stand. “Thank you. Can… Can you call Hera for me?”

“Hera?” Of course, he smacked himself internally, of course she would want a female around, she was attacked and the king of the underworld wasn’t the best choice.

“I… Can I also stay here? For a few days?” He stopped at that question, and stared at her, her tearful eyes as she tried to smile at him. “I… I know you won’t hurt me… you’ll protect me… right?”

“Every day I live sweetness.” The words fell faster than he could process them, but it earned him a beautiful smile under the bruises. “I’ll call Hera as soon as you’re in the shower. I’ll leave fresh clothes on the bed for you.”

“Thank you.” They continued to walk to his room, he would have taken her to the spare room, but the shower he had also had a small side stool that she could sit on. Plus he knew Cerberus wouldn’t leave her side. Once he was sure she had everything he made his way back down to the living room dialing Hera’s number as he went.

“This better be good… It’s…. 2:34! Damn it blue boy…” Hera was infuriated and he could faintly hear Zeus beside her snoring.

“Persephone she summoned me, we’re at-”

Before he could finish the small gold portal opened by the front door and Hera stepped through wearing a small white nightgown and a furious gaze.

“Where. Is. She.” He held up his hands.

“She is showering and changing.” He stopped her at the bottom of the stairs. “Hera, there were bruises.. Clothes torn… then she summoned me and told me to call you. WHAT is going on.” This time he let his kingly voice come out. He was in the dark long enough. He was expecting her to be angry, to smack him or demand he move, instead she stared at him and sighed, turning around and sat on the couch lighting a cigarette.

“That is for her to say. I don’t know what you know….” She pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed. “But it involves another god.”

“Which god?” He crossed his arms and remained where he stood. He could smell the sweet scent of vanilla and pomegranate wafting down from the hall.

“Apollo.” They both turned to see Persephone standing at the top of the stairs in one of his large sweaters, it reached her knees, you could faintly make out the bruises peeping out from the bottom.

“Persephone, you don’t need to tell him.” Hera’s voice was soft, as soft as it was when she spoke to Hebe.

“No, he came when I needed him. He knows something is wrong.. And I think.. I think it’s time…” Her voice was broken, and he wanted to hug her, tell her he didn’t need to know anything so long as she was safe. But the sad smile she gave him told him she was going to tell him, no matter how much it hurt.

“Hades, please, sit.” This time Hera called to him, though her eyes didn’t meet his, slowly, he moved to one of the chairs in the living room as Persephone made her way to the couch, closest to him with Cerberus between her and Hera. The large pup rested his head on her lap and she idly started to pet his head.

“It happened just over a month ago-”


	3. Chapter 3

The awkward silence stretched, the sound of her petting Cerberus, Hera inhaling her cigarette and Hades, well she couldn’t hear anything coming from him. To her surprise telling him came easier than telling the girls. Part of it was knowing he wanted to rip the gods head off for her, the other was knowing he’d keep her safe no matter how silly of a request she made. Cerberus had long since fallen asleep and now rested belly up, his head wrapped around her resting on her left side. She welcomed the warmth and cuddles from the large puppy, from day one he was wrapped around her finger, and she loved every minute of it. One of the fiercest beings and he turned into a puddle just for her. Hades' voice startled her out of her little bliss with the canine.

“What is your plan Hera?” There was a primal growl as he said the words, she looked over at him. He had his head resting on his right hand, eyes closed while his left hand was on his lap clenched into a fist. 

“Well, as much as I would like to rip the sun gods head off, this isn’t uncommon. Zeus would see it as a simple-”

“I am not asking what the KING will or will not do. I am asking YOU what your plan is.” This time he did open his eyes, the crimson red giving his face an ethereal glow as he glared at Hera.

“I want to bring Athena and Nemesis into this.” Hera didn’t falter, she met Persephone’s gaze holding it for a moment before looking back at Hades.

“Nemesis answers to no one, sending her on a warpath will get nowhere, and why Athena? That will just kick Kore out of the Eternal Maiden program.”

“You asked what I wanted to do.” Hera shrugged her shoulders. “What would you do?”

“I don’t know…” He looked off to the side, staring at the far wall.

“Umm.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I... One second.” She stood and disappeared in a pink cloud before returning as though she never left, this time she held something. Hesitantly she placed it on the table revealing Apollo's Lyre, now missing 2 strings.

She was surprised to hear Hera laugh, it was boisterous and lovely, but the goddess keeled over, grabbing her stomach as she continued to laugh.

“How?” There was no mockery in his tone, he seemed almost impressed.

“The day you got him to go away, with Poseidon? I used my hair and vines to take it out of his car. I was so…. I was so angry.” She stared at it, the anger slowly boiling the longer she looked at it. “He didn’t think what he did to me, what it would cost me. He took something from me and believed it to be right, he thinks… no BELIEVES that I enjoyed his hands on me, that I want more from him. I was angry that he tried to get you to leave, I was angry that he thinks he’s untouchable. I’m angry that he thinks he can just, just-”

“Sweetness…” She looked at Hades and her senses came back to her, glancing down at herself her hair had grown covering a now awake Cerberus, thorns entangled in her hair and around the top of her head. She felt herself trembling, but she wasn’t scared. Her skin had gone dark pink, her feet slightly levitating off the ground. Taking a few deep breaths she grounded herself once more.

“Sorry..”

“Never, and I mean NEVER be sorry for being angry.” Hades lightly touched her arm, his gaze meaning every word, relief washed over her. She usually got scolded for not controlling herself, but he looked at her like she was, well, beautiful in her anger. “Just don’t let it consume you.”

“O-ok.” She took his hand in hers, giving him a smile before she sat back down, the vines dissipating into small roses around her, she didn’t let go of his hand as she looked over at Hera. 

“My, a feisty little thing you are.” Hera stared at them for a moment, something fluttering across her face, as though she knew something neither one knew about. “We must tell Athena. Then we will go from there. I will talk to Hecate, see where she is with her idea’s. For now my dear, stay here, collect yourself.” Hera stood and made her way to the door, moving her hand across the door and her portal appeared. “That means no work, no school, call in, don’t care what excuse you use, but the less time you spend outside, the less likely you are to run into him again. I will contact you when I’ve made an appointment with Athena.” With that she was gone, leaving the two of them alone. After a few silent moments, she felt Hades' other hand on top of the one intertwined with his. 

“You’re safe here, sweetness, you have my word.” She smiled at him, his perplexed look made her reach up, she was crying again.

“I don’t know why I keep crying!” She let out a frustrated howl as she angrily wiped the tears. Her hand was stopped as she went for a third time to wipe them away, Hades was kneeling in front of her, head slightly tilted with a small smile.

“Kore, you’re allowed to cry.” He gently wiped her tears. “You have every right to, you can cry today, tomorrow, for the next year if need be. I will not judge you for that.”

She threw herself at him, arms coming up around his neck and his arms coming around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. She was so distraught. This was supposed to be the best year of her life, getting away from her mama, getting away from the temple, starting something she wanted to do. But was it really what she wanted? No one asked her, they just threw her into school, told her where to leave. They took from her, and kept taking, she wanted someone to pay, she wanted the hurt to be gone. To be able to walk down the street and not flinch every time someone brushed passed her, or the panic in seeing purple, the way her stomach turned at the thought of being intimate again. She hated it all, she hated everything.

“I hate it all.” Muffled words made Hades chuckle.

“Then hate it all.” 

She leaned slightly away from him, looking at him.

“What if.. What if I want to burn it all down, what if I want to punish everyone.” She crossed her arms, staring at him. “Everyone’s taking from me, everyone is making me do what they want and I’m tired of it! I don’t want to be afraid for the rest of my life!” She stilled as he lightly moved her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

“What do you want?” He tilted his head, watching her. She blinked a few times.

“What?”

“What do you want?” He brought his arm back down, interlocking his fingers behind her back and waited, but he didn’t have to wait long.

“I want control.”

“Then take it.”

AN. I know, small chapter, sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Why couldn’t she move? Where was she? Was someone breathing on her?

Pain exploded behind her eyes, stars dancing, she could feel something moving down her thighs, the pain didn’t relent, she felt her hips jolt. Vision clearing she was back in her room, looking up she saw purple and gold, the splitting grin as his hot breath hit her face. She tried to move, but her arms were pinned above her head, but his hands roamed her body. Why couldn’t she move, she tried screaming but no sound came out. He raised her hips and thrusted once more into her making her scream in her head from the pain. How could this be happening again? Or was it still going? Her body didn’t listen to any command, just remained still.

Do you want to be free?

Her head whipped every way as the silky feminine voice spoke to her. She couldn’t see anything, her room blurred by her own tears.

Do you want to be free? 

The voice asked again, and frantically she nodded her head. Of course she wanted to be free, she didn’t want this, she never asked for this.

Then let go.

She felt something stir, deep down, something was clawing its way up, a familiar feeling once more. With the clawing she felt raw power, closing her eyes, she relished in it. She wanted the power to make people kneel at her feet and beg, she wanted to be feared. She wanted control.

As if something snapped, her eyes flew open, Apollo’s body flung across the room as she floated above her bed, body still parallel with her bed. 

She wanted power.

She wanted control.

So she took it.

-

He felt the rumble in his bed, thinking nothing of it he rolled over, but then he heard it. The whines of all the dogs and the howling from Cerberus. He bolted upright, as another tremor fell over the house. Without thinking he ran towards the spare room, noticing the faint pink glow from under the door frame, swinging the door open he stopped in awe.

Persephone was floating above her bed, her hair flowing in waves as though the wind itself graced it. Her eyes were wide open, crimson red illuminating her darkened skin. Thorns curled and wrapped around the top of her head, forming a crown as it tangled down her hair, black roses sprouted from the few buds. He meant it the moment he laid eyes on her, she was the most beautiful thing he had seen in creation. He was snapped out of his awe when her screams hit his ears. A scream of pain, sadness, and a battle cry. The house shook again as another scream rippled from her lips. Slowly as not to startle her, he walked towards her bed, even with her floating, she only reached his shoulders. That's when he saw the tears, he had seen many gods and goddess come into their powers, but for it to stem from pain, was something to behold. He spoke as softly as he could he placed a gentle hand on her chest and leaned into her ear.

“Kore… Sweetness… Wake up.” She screamed again, but this time it wasn’t as loud. Feeling bodler, he placed his other hand on her back, he was hoping she felt it, being grounded, and that his voice carried through. “Sweetness…” He watched as her head turned slightly to him, he couldn’t see her pupils, but he knew she could see him. “You are safe, Kore. Breathe, come back to me.”

“A-Aidoneus?”

He was startled for a moment, he hadn’t heard that name in many years, yet the way she asked his name, he wanted nothing more from her.

“I’m here.” He lifted his hand off her chest and rested it on her cheek, brushing the few strands of hair away from her face.

“Aidoneus.” She said it with more conviction, her eyes faltering back and forth before returning to their normal light pink. Her hand came up to touch his face with shaking fingers. “Hades…” He felt the weight on his hand that was still placed on her back, and switched his arms so he could catch her fall, he brought her to the bed, pulling her onto his lap to cradle her. She felt her shake at the release of the power she was holding onto and the house stopped shaking.

“You’re alright. Breathe.”

“I… I… It just kept happening..” Her voice was broken once more, and he felt his primal self growl at the fact she was in so much pain.

“It’s alright.” He stroked her hair, helping her breathe by making his breathing audible, and slowly she calmed.

“He was there… Just…”

“You don’t have to tell me Kore, only if you want.” He noticed the way she curled into him more, it was then he realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt, either she didn’t notice, or she didn’t care.

“No, I just. He was there, and I wanted to do something but I couldn’t then I heard a voice calling to me. It told me to take control, but no matter how much I wanted to take it, it would just loop back and start over again, and again.” She rested her head against his chest, he was cool to the touch, but it seemed soothing. 

“That might have been your primal side.” He chuckled when she looked up at him confused. “I will explain in the morning little goddess, but for now, you should get back to sleep.”

She shifted off of him and sat at the edge of the bed, he waited for her to speak, the way she bit her lip and rubbed her arm told him she had something to ask. For all the power she had, it was adorable she was still shy in these aspects.

“How did I hear you?” 

“Ah, I grounded you.” He stood, and was surprised to find her standing with him. With the tilt of her head he gestured to his hands to show her. Placing one on her chest and the other on her back. “It was a trick my mother used to do when I couldn’t control my temper. You place a hand close to the heart, and the other on you back. The one on your back grounds you, makes you think you’re laying down, rooted in a sense. The one on your heart allows you to speak, I’ve tried it on others and it never seemed to work, but I am glad it worked with you.” He gave her a soft smile, removing his hands and started walking out of the room, again, she followed.

“Why do you think it worked with me?” She kept following him into his room where they saw Cerberus sitting up, head tilted waiting for them. “I could hear you as I can now, everything else was almost like an echo, or through water.”

“I’m not sure, maybe because I was genuinely trying to wake you up? Or maybe you wanted out and I was the first thing you recognized, could be many things.” He crossed his arms and arched his brow at her. “Now, why did you follow me back to my room sweetness?” He chuckled as her cheeks went deep pink and her eyes darted around the room, but it fell when he saw her eyes watering.

“I just didn’t want to be alone…” His heart broke a little more when she wouldn’t meet his eyes. He walked over to his dresser, pulled out one of his old shirts and put it on. 

“Alright little goddess, but not stealing all the blankets. I do get cold.” She watched as she stared at him for a moment before beaming with a smile he remembered from when they first met. She crawled into the left side of the bed, the small part of him wanted to know if she knew that was his side, but decided to leave it. Crawling into bed himself, he waited for her to get comfy before pulling the blankets over them. Cerberus sprawled in between them causing them both to laugh as he turned the lights off. 

“Goodnight sweetness.”

“Goodnight Aidoneus.”


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up was odd, at first there was fear to where she was and where the source of warmth was coming from. Opening her eyes she let out a soft laugh as Cerberus stretched and rolled onto his back staring at her with his tongue hanging out, she couldn’t see it but she could feel his tail wagging through the thumping on the bed. Sitting up she looked around, remembering what happened the night before, to her surprise Hades was no where in the room. The smell of something cooking and tea wafted into the room and she smiled, she knew he was a coffee drinker. Getting up she let out a big stretch hearing her lower back crack as she leaned. Shaking the morning grogginess she patted her thigh at Cerberus.

“Come on, I’m sure daddy is waiting.” She laughed to herself as she said it and shook her head. As she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen she wondered why she felt so safe, and more like herself than she had in months. In less than a day, she felt back to normal, or as normal as she could feel after everything. As she entered the kitchen she was greeted to Hades humming a song to himself as he plated some pancakes onto plates. She covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing and ruining the fact he was lightly dancing in the kitchen to his own singing. It was adorable really, and refreshing to see him so relaxed. But when he gave a small wiggle of his hips, the snort tumbled out causing him to stop and look over his shoulders with a glare which only made her laugh more. He rolled his eyes and turned the stove off, placing the plate in front of her on the counter. It had strawberries and bananas on top, she was surprised to see he remembered she was vegetarian, looking over at his plate she noticed he had a few slices of bacon on his.

“I used different pans for the bacon.” He handed her a cup of black blueberry tea while shaking his head.

“Thank you.” She smiled at him as she took the cup. She noticed the faint blush he now had on his cheeks. “What song were you humming?” She hoisted herself up on one of the stools and began eating, she watched as he leaned against the counter opposite so he could face her.

“It’s a Sam Hunt song. Body like a back road.” She watched as he gave Cerberus a piece of his bacon. 

“I don’t think I’ve heard of him before.” She popped a strawberry in her mouth trying to think.

“It’s a country singer.”

“Oh, then I don’t think I’ve heard of him, I never listened to much country, but I didn’t really have options in the mortal realm, it was mostly flutes, lutes, harps.” She rolled her eyes remembering the nymphs playing soft songs. “I mean they’re good and all, but I like singing.” She shrugged her shoulders and sipped her tea.

“Doesn’t surprise me, where you were was mostly small villages, not big cities where music comes from everywhere.” He placed his plate in the sink and took his place back at the counter, drinking his coffee. “Though if you’d like, I can show you how to find songs and the laptop, or on your phone.”

“Would you show me some of the things you listen too? I’m not exactly sure what I would like, so starting somewhere would help.”

“If you wish.”

As she finished her breakfast, he fed the dogs, let them out and played with them outside for a bit. She watched him in awe, every now and again he would jump when he caught her gaze, he must not be used to someone letting him enjoy what he wants when he was home. Smiling to herself she hopped down and starting washing the few dishes that were left. She heard the door open and close with the few pitter patters of paws across the floor as she dried her hands. 

“Hades?” She walked around the counter to sit at the table with him, he had poured himself another coffee and pulled out the paper. At the call of his name he placed it down, giving his full attention which startled her for a moment. “Umm, thank you.”

“It wouldn’t be right for me to cook for myself.” She gave a little laugh at how sincere he was.

“No, well yes, but I meant, for everything.”

“Sweetness you don’t have to thank me, I would gladly help you anytime of the day for as long as you need.”

“Why though?” She rested her head on her arms as she leaned on the table, sighing to herself as she watched Cerberus play with Mushroom. “I mean, you could have called my mother and have me moved to the mortal realm, you could have told Zeus, you could have ignored me altogether. Everyone else tells me what to do, so why don’t you?” She looked back at him, watching as his brows furrowed and he looked irritated.

“I could ask you the same thing, Kore. No, don’t roll your eyes at me.” She fixed him with an annoyed glare but didn’t say anything. “You could have called anyone, you could have jumped out the window, you could have done a million different things, yet you summoned me. When Hera appeared you could have easily asked her to take you in yet you remained here. Anyone in their right mind would run faster than Cerberus to get distance between myself and them, yet you sleep next to me, you asked to stay here. Out of all the people you know and trust, you came and stayed with me. Why?”

“I asked you first.” She huffed and stood up, walking away from him, but the scrap of his chair told her he was following her. “But sure, lets ask Persephone!” She threw her hands up in the air as she made her way to the stairs, she got a few steps up when a hand on her elbow stopped her.

“Kore..” She didn’t budge when he tried to turn her, so instead he took the few steps around her and stood in front. “Would you have wanted to go to your mother? Would you have preferred I didn’t answer and left you alone? Do you want me to tell Zeus, Poseidon, Artemis? I could have done a thousand different things yet I did what you asked of me. Or would you prefer me to be what everyone else perceive me to be? Cruel and relentless?” When she tried to move around him, he moved with her, blocking her way. “No, little goddess, you’re not running away without answering.” She tried a few more times, but when he didn’t budge she only huffed and stomped down the remaining stairs, pacing in the living room around the table. “Talk to me, I can’t help if-”

“I DON’T KNOW OK!” She stomped her foot and her hair grew a few inches. “I’m… I’m….” She let out an exasperated groan. “I have always, always been pushed and pulled in every direction. Mama always told me to keep my head down, ears open. So that’s what I did, but even then things still happened!” She picked up a pillow off the chair and hugged it. “There are spots in my mind I can’t reach, there are memories that want to be remembered but can’t. I’m scared of everything, of going outside, seeing people, touching people. I don’t know what I want to do, or what I should do, but I do know that I feel safe with you and I don’t want that to change.” She looked up with teary eyes. “I don’t know how to let go of anger, to get through this like everyone else, like, like, like its something so small, as if I stubbed my toe and the pain will be gone as quick as it happened. I’m afraid to close my eyes because if it’s not him I see its being trapped in a house with no doors. I’m always trapped and drowning and I don’t know what to do! SO WHAT DO I DO!” She all but screamed at him throwing the pillow across the room. She felt soft hands on her shoulders, looking up, he wasn’t angry, his face was soft giving a pained smile.

“First? Breathe.” She hadn’t realized her breathing became erratic the more she talked, she watched as he raised and lowered his hand and she tried breathing with it. “Alright, second. Close your eyes, what do you want, listen to yourself, don’t rush the answer.” She reached up with her right hand, her fingers wrapping around his wrist as her eyes closed. She frowned as her thoughts went every which way, from revenge to disappearing, to doing nothing at all. But slowly, as the more intrusive thoughts begin to arise, something stirred deep inside once more. She concentrated on it, pulling it closer to the surface, the same voice from the night before coming to her mind.

You already know.

The voice repeated the longer she pulled on the strings, the more she brought that feeling closer and closer. She could hear Hades saying something, and as she opened her eyes she whispered low enough that he couldn’t hear her, nor Hecate that had arrived the moments she found her answer.

“You.”

He looked back at her and tilted his head.  
“Sorry?”

“N-nothing.” She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, stepping out of his arms she looked over to see Hecate standing by the main hall. “Hi!”

“Fruitful morning I see.” Hecate smiled devilishly, and again she felt like she knew something that both her and Hades didn’t. 

“What brings you this morning Hecate? I already arranged for days off, for myself, Persephone and Minthe.” Hades walked across the room picking up his phone from the dining table.

“Oh that’s all well and done, don’t worry.” Hecate rolled her eyes and handed him a small envelope. She had seen the two of them interact before, but when it wasn’t at work, it was different. They both seemed relaxed in each others presence. “It’s from Athena, she’s making it so Demeter believes its just a check up on grades and how classes are going so it won’t be mandatory for her to be present. I have also informed everyone at the office that Persephone isn’t sick but is studying for a school exam from the TOGEM program itself. Even Athena backed that idea up. Everyone else just assumes you and Minthe are having a getaway, I know that’s not the case, but seeing as it’s less work to let it ride…”

“So my mother won’t be there when we talk to Athena?” She perked up at the idea, she knew she would have to speak to her mother at some point, but she knew the moment she did, she would be dragged out and placed in the temple never to leave again. She knew it was out of love, but it’s not what she wanted. Her eyes flickered to Hades back, knowing full well why she didn’t want to leave.

“No, less drama that way, no offense.” Hecate shrugged her shoulders. “But, word of advice, IF you decide to go out, try not to be seen leaving his house, that will be bigger tabloids than I can spin lies. Also, maybe try a disguise as well.” She began walking towards the door again, only to shout over her shoulder once more. “Oh, and talk to Eros will you? He’s been at the office all day waiting for you, said you didn’t return home and you room was a disaster.” And like that she was gone.

“Am I making this hard for you?” She said it before she could think about it, but she still looked at him.

“How so?” He finally turned to face her, placing his phone back down on the table.

“Well, you have to take time work, plus give Minthe and myself time off, and then dea-”

“I don’t have to do anything.” He crossed his arms and smiled at her. “I’m doing what I want to do. Which is to help you and make sure you’re safe.” His phoned pinged and he smiled wider. “Speaking of which, Minthe will be here shortly.” Her heart dropped, of course, everyone knew they had been on and off for years now.

“Oh, did you want me to leave for a little while then?” He looked at her confused before his eyes went wide.

“No, no, no. That’s not..” He shook his head and walked towards her. “I don’t want to leave you home alone. But I am afraid I don’t have any other groceries besides what I just used. Hecate has to return to the office as she’s running everything right now, but Minthe offered to stay with you for a little while, I figured since you’re not speaking with Artemis or Eros….”

“Oh… OH!” She kicked herself mentally for that.

“Just what was going on in that head of yours little goddess.” He stepped closer to her, his head leaning down with his eyes narrowed.

“I...just..it’s nothing.” Her voice cracked as she tried to form some sort of answer, but nothing came.

“Then why have your cheeks gone 2 shades darker?” The corner of his mouth twitched and she stomped her foot.

“80% scoundrol!” 

“Only 80? I’m not trying hard enough then.” He chuckled as she swatted at his arm earning a huff from herself. “Come on little goddess, let’s get ready for the day.”


	6. Chapter 6

It only took an hour for Minthe to arrive and another thirty minutes before Hades left. The two of them sat on the couch, awkwardly smiling at each other when their gazes met, Cerberus had planted himself next to Persephone and she openly patted him.

“Are you still working? For Hades?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay out of the way.” Minthe huffed as she leaned against the couch.

“I didn’t mean… I just.. I don’t know anything about you…” She played with Cerberus’s ear, frowning. “Do you have a favorite food? Color?”

“I eat whenever I can and I mostly wear black.”

“Oh…”

The silence dragged on, she tried a few more times to strike a conversation, but it seemed to make Minthe more and more uncomfortable. So they sat there, for what seemed like hours in silence. With the few taps of Minthe’s phone every now and again.

“Hey, Minthe?”

“Y-yea?”

“Will it always hurt?” She didn’t look up to see her reaction, but she heard the sharp intake of breath.

“No... “

“Did you ever… ever want the person?” This time she glanced through her hair, watching as Minthe placed her phone face down on the table, her eyes darted around the room, almost as though it was her first time being here.

“Hmm, yes and no. It’s difficult to explain?” Minthe folded her arms around herself. “You’ll think about the person, sure, but to want to feel that same thing, with them? No, I never had that feeling. Is that what you’re feeling for Apollo?”

“NO!” She stared at Minthe, nauseous from the thought. “God no, I just…. It’s like everywhere I look he’s there, every time my eyes close, he’s there. I’m angry with every fiber yet he’s still there no matter what I do and I don’t know…”

“Have you talked to him about it?” Minthe tilted her head slightly and turned her body more towards her. 

“How?” She stood up and began to pace, watching as Minthe glanced at her phone before placing it down again. “Hey, Apollo! How’s it going? Remember that night? The night you forced yourself on me and I was powerless to do anything about it and now you think we’re dating? Cause that conversation would go sooooo well.” She threw her arms up and let out a growl. “He has power in places I can’t even think of, I can’t even accuse him of anything because that’s just not how things work. I knew these things happened in the mortal realm, but here? And Olympus? Does no one care?”

“It’s not a matter of who cares, just who has power. People are afraid of the consequences, of what they could lose, so they keep their pretty mouths shut and hope something good comes out of it.” 

“HOW can something GOOD come out of this?” Persephone stared at her, her anger flaring. If anyone was to understand, she thought it would be minthe, but it was beginning to become clear that she didn’t care as much as she thought.

“Power? Money? Relationships? Take a pick. Everyone wants something.” Minthe picked at her nails, not paying attention to really anything.

“I want him to leave me alone!” She stomped her foot making the ground shake around them, Cerberus lifted his head, watching her. “I am not anyone’s anything! I am Persephone, NOT Apollo’s property!” 

“Well, whatever you are, doesn’t matter now.”

“I’m starting to think you don’t actually care.” Minthe stilled, her hand outstretched to her phone before placing it on her lap.

“I did, in the beginning.” Her shoulders sank. “Don’t get me wrong, what happened IS terrible, but what else can I do? No one actually likes me, I have no power, no money, just a story and a feeling. That makes me useless now.” She stood, grabbing her phone.

“You just don’t want to be forgotten.” She watched as Minthe tapped away on her phone, as she waited for something to be said she looked at her, really looked at her. She was pretty, her scarlet skin enticing to those who liked it, her long hair stood out, in some angles almost looking black, though it reminded her of human blood, dark and rich. She held herself tall and proper, but her shoulders were slightly sagged, not enough to look defeated, but almost tired. With all their interactions, and the interactions she’s witnessed with others, Minthe didn’t seem like a terrible person, just put in the wrong place with no one to back her. In a way, she felt sorry for her.

“Look, Hades should be back in a bit, I have someone to meet, since Cerberus is here, you’ll be fine.” 

She didn’t wait for a response before heading towards the door, before glancing over her shoulder with a sad look. “For what it’s worth, I am sorry.” And with that she was gone. Persephone groaned to herself, and started walking around the house, Cerberus in tow. The other puppies were in doggy daycare, Hades said it would be too much to handle on her first day considering the dogs didn’t fully know her, she tried to argue against it, but she managed to keep Cerberus for the day. She felt a tug on the bottom of her shirt and watched as Cerberus led her down the hallway, past the pool room and to a small area. She looked down at him confused as he let go, but he nudged the back of her legs making her walk. She followed the dark grey tiles, the small winding path ending with a large pomegranate tree. There were only a few fruits on it, and it looked almost grey instead of the green she was used to. Everyone knew the myth, and maybe it was real, to be bound to the King of the Underworld for eternity. It was tempting, to see if the myth was true, but she had the feeling he would go into a rage if he found out, instead she knelt on the ground, her hands sliding into the dirt. There was little life to be felt, neglect from not just the sun, but from caring. She closed her eyes.

She was angry, far more than she ever was, except maybe… Shaking her head she shook the memory from her mind. Now was not the time. As much help as she had, it felt like no one was listening, just telling her what to do again, and again, always taking and never letting her take. She was also remorseful, and it sickened her. Because now, now she had a choice, she could go on, pretending nothing happened, go on with school and lie to those around her. Or, she could choose the path she wanted to take, regardless of school, of her impurity, of what everyone else wanted. There was so much on the line that she didn’t know what she should do versus what she had to do, the line was so blurred that it just reignited the anger, and it would go in a loop again. She screamed into the air and pounded her fists into the dirt, bleeding every drop of power she had in her, all the anger, sorrow, annoyance and jealousy into the ground beneath her. She could feel it tremble, the groan of the weight, the slight whine barely audible from Cerberus. She screamed until her throat was raw and continued until she was covered in sweat. Her body shook as she opened her eyes and the faintest smile crossed her face. Surrounding her was lucious green, ferns, peace lilies, roses, and many more bloomed around her, but what she loved the most was house the tree now flourished. Bright green leaves with dark red pomegranates. Slowly she stood and turned. You could just make out the stone path as the grass grew from the blackened dirt. The plants seemed to hum with life from her power and she knew they would be alive for months, even if she briefly stopped by to add more into the soil. She moved to the base of the tree and rested her back against as Cerberus moved next to her, placing his head on her lap. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, at least she could do something right.

Maybe she could work at Underworld Corp full time, learn more about the shades, the beach. She could try and meet Styx to understand even more, though she doubted Hades would approve. Maybe she could remake a new temple in the mortal realm again. She could try and see her maidens once more, though that one would need to be approved of Hades, as well as the story as to why. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t feel Cerberus get up, or the heavy steps heading her way. 

“KORE!”

She jolted forward at the sudden shout to her name, and looked around. Cerberus was no longer with her in the garden but she could hear someone coming towards her, as quickly as she could she hid behind the tree, glancing out from around it as Hades came into view. She was about to walk back out but she noticed the way he was walking. Shoulders back, hands balled into fists and his eyes now scarlet. Why was he angry? He hadn’t noticed the garden around him, nor his tree in full bloom, his eyes were solely on her, but she felt like it wasn’t a good thing.

“Ye-yes?” 

He stopped at the base of the tree, glaring at her. What had she done in the hours he was away, she stayed at home like she was told, she stayed off her phone, maybe it was because Minthe left? But that wouldn’t make much sense considering Cerberus was with her and almost everyone was petrified of him.

“Is it true?” He ground out the words through his teeth, she watched as his skin flickered between his primal and regular form. 

“Is-is what?” She stayed behind the tree, not sure why, she wasn’t afraid of him, not necessarily, but something instinctively told her to stay still and another part of her was yelling at her to challenge him, it was a new feeling, a new urge, she felt this feeling when she stole Apollo's Lyre.

He brought out his phone, tapping furiously at it and then she heard her own voice.

“Everywhere I look he’s there, every time my eyes close, he’s there, Apollo. You think we’re dating?”

She stared at his phone, her stomach sinking. She never said those words. But it was her voice, that she knew. It sounded off, but could she? No, no! She never said that or would ever say that. Slowly she emerged from behind the tree. Was someone using her voice against her? Now she couldn’t speak? What more could everyone take from her.

“I’ll ask again, is it true?” Her eyes flickered up to his, he was shaking now, but now she was angry. How dare he! How dare all of them! Everything kept being taken away from her, her choices, her freedom, her voice, everything, everything was being taken and she was powerless against it all. She felt her feet lift slowly off the ground.

“Where did you get that?” She looked back at his phone.

“So it’s true?”

“Where. Did. You. Get. That.” Her voice was stronger now, reaching his level of anger. 

“It’s posted on fatesbook for EVERYONE to see and hear. So you tell me, little goddess.” He took a step forward, chucking his phone over his shoulder.

“This is bullshit.” 

“What was that?” She could hear the arrogance in his voice and her eyes snapped up to meet his and she surged forward, mere inches from his face. Something inside her was telling her to retreat, but the bigger voice was telling her yes, challenge him. 

“THIS IS BULLSHIT!” She screamed at him and she watched as his skin simultaneously changed into his primal form, but she ignored it. Her own anger fueled every cell in her body, she could feel her hair fall around her ankles, the thorns curled their way around the top of her head and entangled into her hair. “ALL EVERYONE DOES IS TAKE, TAKE AND TAKE, AND IT’S BULLSHIT!”

His eyes narrowed as he watched her.

“First my maidens, my freedom, my choices, my body and now my voice. Fuck. You.” Swearing sent an odd hum of pleasure through her veins, she always tried to stay away from the vulgar language, but that voice once again was humming with power.

“Do NOT swear at me Persephone. YOU are in MY kingdom, YOU are in MY home. Show respect.” He tried to tower over her, but she wasn’t having it.

“Respect?” She let out a boisterous laugh, rattling the windows around them. “Respect? Really?” She threw her arms out, gesturing around them. “I build you a garden, I make your tree bloom, because I respect YOU.” She jabbed a finger into his chest receiving a growl from him. “I summoned YOU to help me. I came to YOU for help. I have done NOTHING but respect everyone around me and what have I been met with? EVERYTHING taken from me.” She looked up, seeing the top of the greenhouse, met with nothing but the darkness. “Fine, I’ll do things my own way.” Without waiting for a response she shot up into the air, her arms raised above her head as she broke through the glass, she didn’t look back, she ignored his calls, this time, this time she was doing what she wanted, and damned everyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

-2 weeks later-

Hecate bursted through his office doors, slamming a large file on his desk. Resting his cigar on the ashtray he looked up at her.

“And good afternoon to you too.”

“I found her.”

All snarkiness left his body as he picked up the file and began reading.

“She went under the name Soteira and bought her own temple in the mortal realm. She hasn’t been to Olympus or the Underworld since she left.”

As he read he realized she had indeed opened her own temple, The Temple of Persephassa. It was simple yet they wouldn’t look for acronyms for her name, just her name or Kore. It was a temple for maidens with no home. The ground was surrounded by narcissus flowers and a single pomegranate tree at the front. She had 17 Maidens so far which was surprising for only 2 weeks of the temple being open.

“No man is allowed to enter the grounds, only women and children. I sent in one of my nymphs. She’s the priestess there, guarding the women and children. She has 2 rules for the temple. No man should set foot on the grounds, and no lying. Most of the women there were abused by others and the children have nowhere to go. Not even Demeter knows she’s there.”

“Dammit… I should have gone after her…” He threw the file on the desk, watching the papers spill out.

“Maybe, but look at what she’s done in just 2 weeks.” He stared at her, waiting for her to continue. She grabbed his cigar and looked out the window. “She is doing things her own way, taking in women who were once hurt, children with no place to call home. It’s as though she is trying to pay back something. But, she is also doing good. None of the other gods or goddess knows where she is, even Athena grows skeptical. Maybe….”

“Maybe?”

“Maybe she’s stronger than we gave her credit for.” She handed him back the cigar, a small smile. “The land the temples on? Never wilts, not even a blade of grass.”

“Even Demeter needs to rest during the harvest months.” His brows came together. “She will need to rest eventually or she will burn herself out.”

“But what if she feeds off the nature she makes? What if she IS that powerful?” She sat on the desk, tapping her fingers. 

“That amount of power hasn’t been seen since-”

“Since your mother.”

They sat in silence for a few moments. How could a simple spring goddess have this much power? Did she not know herself? Was she happy? Before he went down that thought bubble, he shook his head.

“How are we with the Apollo thing?”

“Ah, well, I can confirm that what she said was pieced together.”

“So she never actually said it…” He rubbed his temples. “And I’m an asshole…”

“Yes.” She smiled at him when he glared at her through his hair. “What? I’m not going to lie to you.” She hopped off his desk, placed her hands on either side and leaned forward. “You’re in love with her, you got angry when you thought her story was false, should you have confronted her right away? No, but you never were the one to think before acting, it’s why you’re so feared in your kingdom, no one wants to piss you off.”

“And yet she challenged me, in my own home.” He thought back to that day. The way the roses and thorns enveloped the top of her head like a crown and wove in her hair as though they belonged there from day one. Her skin had gone magenta, as though she was glowing and her eyes were scarlet red with the pinpoint of her pupil. The vines had wrapped around her arms and torso, as though they were her armor. The shirt she was wearing slightly torn from where the thorns gripped her. After his own anger subsided, he had realized how beautiful she had looked. She held her head high with defiance, and her piercing gaze reminded him of a Queen, unfaltered and determined. “She was so angry…. But all I could see was the reaction, I didn’t think she was reacting because she was hurt, but because it was true.”

“You made a mistake, not the first and not the last. So, apologise.” Hecate shrugged her shoulders as though it was the most simple of things to do.

“Ah yes, cause that will go soo well.”

“Think about it.”

With that she turned and left his office. Maybe he could pay her a visit… Once he knew who leaked the post on fatesbook.

-3 weeks later-

She braided a young girl's hair at the steps of the altar, she smiled as the few children that were inside today laughed and chased each other as the women began to become comfortable with each other and the fact they were safe in her temple. It wasn’t exactly what she planned, in fact she planned to go back to Hades after a few days to talk but something tugged at her to stay here. She had saved enough gold that she could afford a small temple off in the country, away from her mother's land and any other god she knew off. It had been just over a month and there were now 32 women and 13 children living on the land. There wasn’t much room, but they were slowly building small huts around the temple so everyone could live comfortably. She even grew some corn, wheat, potatoes and a few other crops so they could live off the land without having to go into the villages. If it was needed, she was the one to go. With each day she felt her power growing, never faltering with the plant life around them. It was as peaceful and safe as she could make it, the threat of someone coming across the temple was not lost on her, but she tried to hide the path for the most part. If there were any wanderers she sent them on their way with a small offering of crops, flowers and other things she could come up with. She placed a few flowers in the girls hair and finished.

“There, beautiful as ever.”

“Thank you!” The little girl twirled and faced her. The scar across her face was a large contrast to her pale skin, a token of “love” from her father. A sliver of anger flashed through her, but she pushed it back down, they were safe so long as she was here. The little girl ran off to play with the other children and she watched with a dearing smile.

“You should have some of your own one day.” 

“Maybe, but I still have lots of time.” She looked up to greet Maya. The woman was slim, the same height as her mother. Her skin was a warm beige in color, with freckles almost everywhere. Her dark auburn hair hung around her waist tied into a loose ponytail, though it was her eyes that stood out, a bright amber, reminding her of a wolf. Though Maya was far from vicious, she was gentle, kind, and looked out for everyone in the temple. Making sure they had clothing, blankets and food as well as being comfortable. She had arrived the second day Persephone opened the temple, her face bloodied and bruised as she was attacked by bandits on the road. Since then she welcomed everyone who showed up, paying back the kindness Persephone showed her. 

“Until one day you don’t milady.” They laughed together as they started prepping the corn to be cooked. They had gone through about half the pile when another woman, Sophia came running into the temple, eyes darting every way until she found Persephone and in an instant she was on her feet running to the woman.

“Sophia! What happened!” Sophia was splattered with blood, her eyes wide and she was shaking.

“I was, I was in the field, picking some berries, men, there’s so many of them!”

“Where?”

“Off to the east, just off the path.”

“Maya, take care of-”

Screams came from every direction, as they women and children piled into the temple, she pushed Sophia into Maya’s arms and ran to the entrance watching as men sprinted towards the temple. It was as though a small army emerged from nowhere.

No.

No.

This won’t happen.

Not again.

Shooting her arm out she willed her powers to shoot out thorns around the temple acting as a wall, they grew deformed and angry, she could hear the few screams of men but as she watched them disappear from view she bolted back into the temple, slamming the doors shut.

“Get to the back! Keep the children hidden!” She watched as everyone moved as she told them to, the children pushed up against the far wall, as the woman formed a barrier around them. She stood halfway down the aisle and turned to face the door. She wasn’t supposed to show her powers to mortals, but she couldn’t let them be slaughtered, not again. She tried to think of something, anything. No one should know that she was here, hell she made sure to tell stories of the haunted temple out in the middle of nowhere, only those seeking shelter were able to find it so how, how could so many-

The ground shook, small cracks in the columns showed, making their way up to the ceiling. Her eyes widened in fear, someone was leading them here, someone… The door splintered open and she brought her arm to shield herself, the screams of the women behind her and the triumphant calls of men in front of her. It seemed as though time stood still for a moment, slowly the men walked towards her, swords, daggers, spears in hand. They were defenseless. She felt tears spill as her body shook, it was happening again. She couldn’t lose them, not again. She looked back at her maidens and the children, fear laced with hopelessness were on their faces, shielding the children as best as they could from the sight before them. As she looked over the faces of men, her eyes stopped at one in particular both anger and fear surged through her. Grinding her teeth she put her hands together.

Damn the gods and their rules, these were her people and if she lost everything protecting them, it was worth it. As she seperated her hands, her mortal flesh seemed to melt away as her primal form took hold and she herself let out a war cry.

-

“HADES!” He was startled to find Ares bursting through the door with Hera. 

“What-” Then he felt it, something was wrong in the mortal realm and he stood.

“I can FEEL the cry for war, I can feel the intent to kill.”

“I can hear the cries of women and children. Something is wrong and death is sure to follow.” Hera tapped her foot impatiently and to his surprise didn’t have a cigarette burning in hand.

“Who could have that amount of pull for war?” Hades rounded around his desk and stood in front of them.

“Usually it's a group of people, but this…” Ares ground his teeth.

“It’s a god Hades. A god is calling for war.”

“Can you pin-” He felt the pull, the tug of the calling. “I’m being summoned.”

“Now is not-” Hades put up a hand silencing both of them, he closed his eyes and followed the calling. It was never ending, almost pleading, he could just make out screams, death tickled his nose.

“Follow me.” He opened his portal and stepped through with them, following the summoning as though he was following a path laid out before him. There was something familiar about it, something even his primal form recognized. As they stepped through the other side, the smell of blood hit first, then something sweet, almost floral. Their eyes adjusted and his stomach dropped. They moved in time as a large piece of rock flew past them, following it’s path he saw the bodies of women, children and men soaking into the ground. Turning back around to where the rock came from and to their surprise found Persephone standing between Thanatos and the women and children behind her. There were men trying to get past her but she merely threw them with thorns across the room, as Thanatos tried hurling a ball of light towards her, singeing her arm. Ares was first to act, letting out a battle cry stilling the other two as she inserted himself between them. He could feel Hera’s power wash over the room and over to the mortals, their eyes dropping before falling into a sleep. He remained where he was, his primal form urging to get out wanting to demand answers, but the more he looked around, the more he was understanding, but the one thing that wasn’t adding up was Thanatos. The god was normally passive, he couldn’t recall a time he used violence, never ever getting annoyed with receiving the wrong coffee. His eyes slowly looked back at Persephone who seemed almost in a frantic mood, she kept glancing behind her before looking back at Thanatos. Hera then placed a soft hand on Persephone’s shoulder, before nodding in his direction.

Slowly he made his way towards them, his primal form coming forth but his anger pushed down, for now. He stood in front of Thanatos, his eyes roaming over his form, but Thanatos didn’t bow, nor cower instead he growled earning a growl back that silenced him. Pupils dilated, darting, sweat everywhere, shaking, heavy breathing. He turned his head slightly, not looking away.

“Hera.”

He watched as Thanatos’s eyes slowly closed and his body dropped to the floor, with a simple wave he willed him into Hecate's office. Turning he faced them, Hera still holding onto a now shaking Persephone.

“We cannot hide this Hades.” Ares walked over the bodies, checking to see if some were alive. “I’m sure the others felt the pull, not as strongly as I did, but they would have felt it. Plus the sudden surplus of the dead crossing.”

“Zeus will have questions.” Hera glanced his way before she moved towards the women and children. “Regardless if she was protecting them, she showed her powers to mortals.”

“What happened.” He stood in front of Persephone, waiting for her eyes to meet his, instead of anger he was met with dejection and defeat. Before she said anything, her eyes went to his left and she bolted, he watched as she brought one of the mortal women into her arms.

“Maya… No, this…. No.” She placed her hands on the woman's stomach, her hands instantly bloodied. Slowly he approached them. 

“Milady, the, the children?” 

“They’re fine. I promise.” Persephone brushed Maya’s hair back, giving a weak smile. “You did great. They’re just sleeping now.”

“Good…. That’s… that’s good.”

“Hades…” She looked up at him, his heart broke with the look she gave him. “Please save her, I’ll do anything, please.” He knelt down beside her and could already feel the pull of the beach, her soul was crossing over and there would be nothing he could do.

“I’m sorry, sweetness.” He reached out and cupped her cheek and watched as the realization hit her. She looked down at the woman and brought her to her chest, silently sobbing.

“You’ll be in a good place, Maya, I promise…. I promise.” She kissed the top of her head and began rocking her. He felt her soul fully cross over and watched as her body went limp.

“She’s gone, sweetness, she’s gone.” He placed his hand over hers, his primal form fading the longer he kept his hand there. She slowly placed her down, crossing her arms over her chest and kissing her forehead before standing.

“Where is he?” He could feel her anger, but the sorrow radiating from her was stronger.

“He’s gone for now. You can talk to him later.” Both Ares and Hera joined them. Persephone’s small hands balled into fists in her torn gown.

“What happened?” Ares lowered his head so he was the same eye level as her, but she refused to meet his gaze. “Kore, I could feel your call for war, what happened?”

“I…. I just… I just wanted them to be safe….I thought this time… This time would be different….” They watched as she broke down and before she could fall to the ground Hera grabbed onto her, bringing her into an embrace only a mother could do.

“Hades, we need to go.” Hera glanced around them. “They won’t be asleep for long.”

“I’ll clean up.” Ares looked at the bodies. “I’ll meet you guys at the house.” 

“Alright.” Hades led them back to his house, not sure of anywhere else to go besides his own home. As soon as they were through he picked up his phone.

To: Hecate

Figure out why he would rage, keep it quiet.

Hades

It only took a few seconds before she replied.

To Hades:

Have him restrained in the warehouse, send updates.

Hecate

She knew she meant it both ways for updates, and he would, but right now. He turned and watched as Persephone went into a full sob with Hera trying her best to comfort her.

“Shhh, child, it’s over.”

“What happened?” Hades knelt in front of them, brushing her hair out of her face. “Sweetness, I can’t help if you don’t tell me.”

“They were supposed to be safe! I hid all my tracks, I hid the temple…” 

“I found you 3 weeks ago, sweetness. I made sure no one knew where you were.”

“You… You found me?” She let out a small sniffle as Hera wiped a few tears away.

“I was trying to figure out who used your voice to make that post, I didn’t want you disturbed until we had proof. You were doing so well on your own I didn’t want to disturb you.” He gave her a small smile, the bigger truth was he couldn’t bring himself to apologise for the day they argued, he didn’t know how and he was afraid she wouldn’t forgive him even if he did.

“Everything was fine…. We were living off the land, away from everything. I made sure I was the only one to travel, to keep them safe…. But they found us…. I couldn’t let it happen again… They weren’t going to take them from me… But Thanatos… He just….” 

“Why? Did you and Thanatos argue?” Hera asked him, but continued to rub circles on Persephone’s back.

“No! No… The last time I saw him he was doing errands for Apollo…. We may not have been close, but I didn’t hate him…”

“I didn’t think he had an angry bone in him.” Hera’s voice gave a slight concern.

“I have Hecate looking into it. Something was off when I looked at him, he’s never shown dominance with me but he tried earlier.”

“He was telling them to kill them all…. Even the children, and I….”

“It’s ok dear, it’s ok…” They watched as her eyes began to droop, and Hades looked up at Hera who only gave a soft nod. In minutes Persephone was asleep against Hera, tears still flowing but her breathing was returning to normal.

“What in the gaia happened?” Hera looked at him, both fearful and angry.

“I don’t think Thanatos acted on his own.”

“Do you think…. Do you think HE did this?”

“Possibly, for now, only we know about this.” They both looked over to the front door as it opened and closed, Ares and Hecate appeared.

“I buried the dead, and cleaned as best as I could, when they wake, I don’t know what will happen, but for right now, no one knows.” Ares gave a slight nod to Hades for which he returned, he looked over at Hecate who seemed more annoyed than usual.

“Gympie was used. Lots of it.” She tapped her foot as she looked over at Persephone. “She alright?”

“Half of her maidens and the children were slaughtered in her temples.” He watched as she growled before taking. “She said again, has this happened before?”

“We would have known about it.” Hecate’s brow came together then she looked at Ares.

“It was a couple years ago, but something similar happened, but I was in the middle of a war so I didn’t check it out.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“We would have noticed a surplus of the dead coming through….” Hecate tapped her finger to her chin. “Unless, someone was ahead of it, prepared for it….”

“How could someone hide such a thing?” Hera looked at all of them. “Even when Zeus and Posiden have their fits, you know about it.”

“We need to talk to Charon.” They all looked at Hades with surprise. “Anyone can be bought off for the right price, but Charon? He’s to set in his ways, if anyone is to know, it will be him.”

“On it.” With that Hecate was gone. The three of them looked back over at Persephone.

“Now what?” Ares rubbed the back of his head. “I mean, we can’t hide this forever can we?”

“What if…” Hera bit the bottom of her lip. “What if we do? I can go back to the temple as a mortal, talk to the maidens, see what they will say, if they say nothing, we know she is safe, if not, we spin the story so it seems as gossip.”

“Bunny…”

“No. If, IF it was Apollo, we will not give him this satisfaction. He’s taken enough from her and we need to do a better job of protecting her.” Her tone took on as though she was in the throne room, she was speaking as a Queen.

“Zeus won’t meddle in the affairs of the underworld...Ares, any way you can spin it as a raid gone wrong?”

“Sure, easy enough.” Ares looked over Persephone. “I know her, her heart is kind, but she would do anything to protect what she believes. What about Thanatos?”

“Leave that to me.” Hades stood, “Stay with her until I get back.”

“Wouldn’t dream of leaving her now.” Hera moved Persephone so her head was on her lap. “But where are you going?”

“To see what Thanatos has to say.”

AN. Let me know if I should flesh out parts more, or if I am moving the plot along to fast. I tend to get carried away when I want to get things out. Sorry for the delay in updating, dealing with some things but I will try and update a lot more. Any feedback is welcome and I hope you’re enjoying the story so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Minthe was petrified to find Hades and Hecate at her door, her ears pinned back against her head and her blood felt cold in her veins. It wasn’t the evil grin Hecate wore on her face, it was Hades flower that scared her most. He got angry sure, but this was something new to her, and her instincts told her to run.

“You have some explaining to do.” Hecate's voice was like drinking a vial of venom. She brushed past Minthe in the doorway and made her way into the living room. She glanced back up at Hades who only stared at her, slowly she walked back into her living room, arms coming around herself as she heard the door click behind Hades.

“Minthe.” The way he said her name sent a shiver down her spin and her stomach turn. Slowly she lifted her gaze to him and tried to smile, but it fell when he remained emotionless.

“Did I do something wrong?” Her voice betrayed her fight for confidence, coming out as a childs whine.

“Oh, do not play stupid my dear, he’s not in the mood.” Fear licked every sense as Hecate lightly brushed her fingers against her hair. “Right now you are the Kings subject, no lies.” Hecate lightly tapped her cheek before sitting on the edge of her couch. She looked back at Hades to see his eyes now glowing red, making her swallow.

“Was it you?” This was no longer the Hades she shared a bed with, this was the King of the underworld, and she had every right to be terrified.

“Y-yes.” 

“Why?”

“Because I tried to help her…” She was pathetic, she knew that and her voice told him so.

“Clarify.” He took another step towards her and she bowed her head, unable to maintain eye contact. As she began shaking she took a deep breath.

-Couple hours earlier-

Hades clenched his jaw as he exited the car with Hecate.The last time he dealt with someone who hurt Persephone, just by taking a picture he took their eye. As much as he wanted to tear Thanatos apart, he knew that’s not what she would want. 

“The plant’s effectiveness should be worn off, doesn’t mean he will tell us anything.” Hecate grinned as they opened the doors. He didn’t answer her, instead his clenched fists went into his pockets, hiding his true intent. As they walked further into the warehouse, they could hear footsteps walking back and forth. Through the last door they walked into a large room, 5 columns on each side holding up the ceiling with a few working lights. In the center was a chair and a walking Thanatos. He stilled as he noticed the pair of them walking towards him, instantly he was on his knees hand on his heart as he bowed to him.

“My king, I swear, I do-”

“Enough.” He was a few feet from Thanatos, his anger bubbling under his skin causing him to shift back and forth from his primal form. “You were injected with the plant known as Gympie.”

“I swear, I would never-” He stopped when Hades glared at him.

“You attacked Persephone in her own temple, slaughtering half of her maidens, including children. What prompted you to do so?” He watched as Thanatos' shoulders sank, his body began to tremble, from fear or regret he cared for neither.

“I…. I remember being at the office.I had seen Minthe and Apollo talking, she looked like she needed assistance or to get away from Apollo. He was reaching for something, I went to talk to them, I heard something about Persephone and before I could ask, I felt a prick behind my neck. I woke up in the mortal realm with a group of men talking about a temple of pure women and children. Something in me was angry, but I swear, I never meant any harm to her or her maidens, I didn’t know she had a temple, I didn't-”

“What if he was persuaded?” Hecate knelt beside him, turning his head to see the base of his neck, the tiny dot of a syringe evidence enough for some of the truth. “It would be difficult, but if he lost consciousness, someone could have whispered to his subconscious, something about Persephone.”

“But why Persephone?” Thanatos asked for genuine concern, they both turned to look at Hades. He looked off to the side, his mind trying to piece everything together and coming up with nothing. Then he remembered the day he came home and Persephone left. Minthe had been there.

“What if it was to get her back to our realm? The underworld or Olympus?” He looked at Hecate, watching the wheels turn.

“Do something harsh enough to call upon you, have you whisk her away like….”

“Like I kidnapped her.” He growled at the thought. “Thanatos, I want you to look into Minthe. Check where she’s gone, been, talking to, all of it.”

“You trust him to do this?” Hecate raised an eyebrow at him.

“No, but I know he won’t fail me a second time, will he?”

“No, my kind.” Thanatos bowed his head once more, his forehead almost kissing the ground.

“Also, look into a similar situation regarding Persephone. This isn’t the first time.” 

“You mean 3 years ago?” Both Hecate and Hades stared at him in confusion. “There was a random flux in souls coming in, I talked to Hermes and he swore Demeter paid him because the harvest was bad and ended up in many mortals-”

“Demeter paid him off?” He growled again, what else was the goddess hiding from him, and in his own kingdom no less. The goddess was powerful, he wouldn’t doubt that, but he was still king, and his word was above hers.

“Hermes cares for Persephone, if she had done something, he would protect her if he could.” Thanatos stood, brushing off his knees. “I can look into it further if you wish.

“Do not let him or Demeter know that we are looking into it.”

“As you wish.”

“Now, do you have a lead on the audio file?” Hades turned to Hecate who only grinned with satisfaction.

“Yes, I’m not sure if you’ll like it, but I have them meeting us at your house, for discretion of course.”

“Good, let’s go.” 

\- Persephone-

She awoke a couple hours later, her head resting on Hera’s lap as the goddess played with her hair, she felt tears prick her eyes again, but willed them to stay in.

“Will it ever get easier?”

“In time, with the right people.” She turned her head to see Hera smiling at her. “It does pain me that you felt you had no one to turn to, but with your upbringing, I don’t blame you.” Her smile faltered for a brief moment. Slowly she sat up, her arms encircling herself like a cacoon.

“I just…. It seems like I could have done more? Fight? Scream?” She felt gentle hands on her face as Hera turned her head to face her.

“Little one, this is not and never will be your fault. The world is cruel and full of evil, but sometimes that evil is out of our control, that doesn’t mean we must blame ourselves for such deeds.”

“Will I have to go back to mama?” The fear bubbled inside her, being trapped in a doorless garden, never able to leave and no one able to enter.

“Only if you choose.” Hera wiped the few stray tears from her face and tucked the strands of hair behind her ears. “And my dear, you do have that right.”

“Something…. Something tells me to stay, like a need to stay…” 

“With him?” Hera smiled as Persephone blushed.

“I didn’t…”

“It’s obvious to me, for I am the goddess of marriage, I see things no one else does.” Hera leaned in and kissed her forehead. “You have my blessing my little dove, for when you are ready.”

Before they could continue the front door opened startling them both. She slightly relaxed as she saw Eros walk in, but the slight fear of how he knew she was here alarmed her.

“Good, you made it.” Hera stood and greeted Eros with a quick embrace before gesturing to Persephone.

“Persie! Gods what happened! One minute you were in my life the nex-” He stopped when he touched her, he looked up at Hera who only nodded and made her way to the kitchen.

“Persie, what happened?”

“I’m sorry…” She burst into tears as Eros brought her into a hug. She missed her best friend and the guilt she held onto for not bringing him in spilt over. “I didn’t know what to do….”

“Oh, oh my persie…” Her fingers dug into his shirt as she held onto him, she tried to find the words but it came out all wrong. “Shh, show me love, show me.” He brought his forehead to hers and she did the best she could to put the thoughts into his mind. She felt him tense for a few moments before letting out a shaky breath. “And here I thought I was busy.” This earned a soft giggle from the pair, pulling back he brushed the tears away as best as he could. “What do you need me to do?”

“Stay.”

“You got it.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Oooo, what about this one?” Eros held up a small white halter dress. Holding it up against her he smiled. “It’ll fit all the right ways, it’s not too short, a little bit of the cleavage… Yes, this will do.” He tossed it into the small basket that was now starting to overflow with clothes.

“Eros… I really don’t need all-” He placed a finger on her lips and smiled.

“Yes, you do. It’s my apology for not being there when I should’ve been, so accept it.” When she gave a small nod he twirled around and went down another isle. “Let’s try some dark reds? Or should we go into the blues?” He wagged his eyebrows at her making her giggle as well as blush. They had convicnec Hera to let them go shopping, get her out of the small comfort bubble she was slowly creating. It was refreshing to be out and not have to talk about it, to just go back to the way they used to act.

“Hey, Eros?” He looked up at her, holding a dark navy blue tank top and black dress pants. “Thank you.”

“Any time Persie.” He winked at her and moved on to a different top shaking his head as he moved through the rack. Waiting for him to choose a top she eyed the store they were in. It wasn’t the fanciest place but she knew it would have taken her at least 2 weeks to save money for just one dress. She still had to figure out a way to tell Athena about everything, though she still wasn’t sure if she wanted to remain in the TGOEM program. It was everything her mother wanted, to follow her footsteps, but something inside her told her she belonged down in the underworld, but it wasn’t clear as to why. The flash of the garden at Hades came across her mind making her smile. Maybe, maybe she could let nature flourish down there, maybe that’s why she wanted to stay. She kept looking around the store, her thoughts able to wander on their own for the first time in a while before she met eyes with him. Her entire being stopped. He was across the store front, leaning against one of the pillars watching her. Without taking her eyes off him, she tried to move closer to Eros when she tripped on the rack, dropping the basket of clothing. Looking back up he was gone again. 

“Eros… We have to go..”

“Persie, we’re not even close to being done.” She grabbed onto his arm, scanning the mall again, not able to find him.

“Eros… He’s here, he knows I’m here.” He picked up the basket of clothing and hooked his arm through hers.

“We’ll buy these then go, alright?” He kissed the top of her head, allowing herself to relax for a brief moment. She could feel his gaze, but no matter where she looked, she couldn’t find him again. She waited patiently for him to pay, and again he took her arm in one hand, and the bag of clothing in the other. She allowed him to guide her back to the garage, as the elevator rang and opened its doors to the garage, she couldn’t help but feel like he was waiting for something.

She hopped into the car, waiting for him to place the few bags into the trunk, when the door opened she sighed in relief.

“Can we please go home?” She smiled and turned to face him only for her smile to drop.

“Of course, Persie.” Reaching for her door she tried to open it, hearing the soft click of the door locking, desperately she tried to open the door and began panicking when the trunk closed but no Eros. The lurch of the car going forward made her shift in the seat, sending her forward into the dash, sitting up again she looked back to see Eros slowly standing, Ichor dripping down his forehead, both fear and anger lacing his features. 

“Let me out!” She tried to pull on the handle, tried to find the lock so she could undo it, she didn’t fully understand these fancy cars, raising her elbow, she began hitting the window, only for the car to jerk to the side making her lose balance.

“Enough of that.” 

“Let me out!” She screamed in the car, causing it to rattle.

“I said, enough.” She watched as his eyes glowed gold as he stared at her. She moved herself as close to the door as she could, her knees coming up in the seat. “That’s my girl.” She smacked his hand as it reached for her, only causing him to grab onto her wrist with enough force to make her whimper. “So, you’ll let Hades touch you, and Eros, but you won’t let me? Even though I was your first? That hurts Persie.”

“You were not my first!” She felt herself tremble as he gripped harder on her wrist.

“Oh, I beg to differ. Don’t lie to me Persie, you loved it.” She tried to move her arm away from him, but he didn’t budge. Remembering she had her phone on her, she slowly moved her right hand down into her pocket. 

“No. I didn’t.”

“Do I have to show you the pictures?” She watched as he turned off the highway, it was an unfamiliar road to her, glancing down, she got her phone out, unlocking it and held 2, prompting it to dial Hades.

“Show them, I don’t care, I did not want to be with you and I still don’t.” She watched as the call connected. “Let me out, now Apollo.” 

“What are you trying to say, Persie?” She smiled as she saw a road sign.

“River north.” The car bounced to the side and he yanked her towards him, watching as the phone fell out of her grasp and onto the floor. She reached over him and took the keys out of the ignition, hearing the soft click of the door unlocking, kneeing him in the face she bolted out of the car and into the forest that surrounded them. She could feel the heat lick her back the further she ran.

“Should not have done that Persie!” His voice echoed in the forest, making her feel smaller than she already felt.

She kept running, not allowing her feet to stop until she was basically panting for air. Ducking behind one of the trees she placed a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. How could she get angry with everyone but him? How could she feel so powerless when she could make plants sprout from dead ground? She could hear branches break and footsteps near her, the heat slowly got closer, and she could see the light illuminate the forest around her, anyone else might have thought this to be beautiful, but to her it was terrifying reminding her of the beast that was coming. Sinking to the ground she wrapped her free arm around her knees. She watched as the light turned left, away from her and slowly disappeared revealing how dark it really was. She waited a little longer before moving, checking around her to make sure he was no longer there. Feeling the tiniest bit of bravery she bolted to the direction of the car, she could just make out the street light when she was thrown off her feet. Her back hitting the nearest tree. Backing herself up against it she looked up to see Apollo lightly floating off the ground and moving towards her. Glancing down she noticed her coat was slightly singed, shrugging it off she slowly stood, leaning against the tree for support.

“Leave me alone!”

“I already told you, you are mine Persephone. I will have you.” She felt her skin begin to itch, and warm up. He was radiating the power of the sun against her, and this only angered her.

“I AM NOT YOURS!” She screamed at him and for a brief second he stopped his approach. Fear, anger, sadness, loneliness crept there way into her heart. She could feel her power tingling in her finger tips, but it would not come, it just stirred angrily in her veins. “YOU TOOK FROM ME, YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME.” 

“I took NOTHING from you.” He took another step towards her. “You didn’t fight, you didn’t scream, you did nothing but lay there and enjoy it!”

“I WAS SCARED! You helped yourself to whatever you wanted, you never once stopped to think about what it could do to me!”

“I could give you everything you ask for, money, fame, 15 houses if you wanted. I can do that, and I know-”

“You know nothing.” Her knee buckled and she slid to the ground, ignoring the blurry vision from her tears as she watched him close in. She was like a caged animal with no escape. Nausea crept its way up, she didn’t understand why he didn’t see it, why he chose to ignore everything she was saying.

“Are you stalling? Hoping the almighty Hades will come save you?” He let out a cackle, shaking the trees around them. “I’m sure he’s busy with Minthe as we speak.”

“Minthe?” 

“You really know nothing of the world and I am willing to show you, all I’m asking is you stay by my side and I will give you everything.” 

She ignored him, her eyes staring at the ground. Why would Minthe be involved? Her mind searched everything she could. Minthe had helped her, hadn’t she? Thanatos wasn’t himself, but she knew that already, they weren’t close but they didn’t have any ill intent towards one another, not to the extent he went to. Slowly she looked up at him.

“It was you.” She whispered to herself and stood, her legs no longer trembling as understanding and anger flowed through her. “You took them from me.”

“I did nothing.” He held his arms up, but his grin was still plastered on his face. Vines entangled their way down her hair and into the dirt, slowly making their way towards him.

“You will not touch me.” She growled at him, only making him laugh harder. Vines shot up out of the ground towards him, only to disintegrate with a wave of his hand, as though the sun itself burned them away, this made her falter.

“I will do as I please.” She dropped to the ground, slamming her fists on the ground, but before she could get the second one she was sent flying across the ground. “I will have none of that.” She had to shut her eyes from the heat coming off of him, she tried crawling away from him earning another laugh from him, she got a few feet away before something hit the back of her head and she was soon welcomed into the darkness.

AN. Another short chapter, I know, but I wanted to get something out to you guys, chapter 11 will be longer, I am currently working on it as well as 12 so bare with me as I do my best. If there's any confusion, please feel free to message me and I will try to clarify as best as I can. Happy Reading!


	10. Chapter 10

He was standing in the car with Eros, they had searched the forest as best as they could, but only found disturbed foliage and the abandoned car. He turned back to Eros who looked just as angry as he did.

“So, he hit you over the head, stole your car, and now we don’t know where either of them are?”

“I tried to follow, but I only made it halfway done the road before I collapsed. He may be the biggest asshole, but he does know how to hit.” Eros flinched as he held the small handkerchief to the gash on his forehead, he knew it would heal soon, but that didn’t stop the bleeding in the meantime.

“How did he even know she was out of the house?” Hades began to pace, he felt the pull, but because she hadn’t hit the ground a second time, he couldn’t pinpoint her exact location.

“Maybe he was watching? Look, I don’t know. But we need to ask around, find out a place he would have.”

“I have Hecate looking into it.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. If this got out, she would never be allowed in Olympus again let alone the underworld. Yet the longer they kept everyone in the dark, the longer she was in trouble. Opening his phone he went to the brother group chat.

We need a meeting, now.  
-Hades

Oooo, regular bar then?  
-The King

Lady troubles? ;)  
Poseidon

Zeus’s office, bring Hera. Will be there shortly with Eros.  
-Hades

He tucked his phone away, looking over at Eros who was still scanning the forest line as best as he could.

“We’re meeting with the others. You’re coming with.”

“Lead the way.”

-Zeus’s Office-

As Hades and Eros entered the office, Posiden and Zeus were joking around as Hera sat off to the side rolling her eyes at them. Clearing his throat they all looked towards them, then stared at Ero’s head. 

“Did you guys get into a fight?” Zeus laughed as he walked towards them. “I know she’s cute and all but there are-”

“Enough.” Hades stared at his brother, he rarely raised his own voice towards him, but now was not the time for jokes.

“Ooo, touchy.” Zeus tsked as he moved away.

“That’s enough, Zeus.” Hera stood and walked over to Eros, examining his head.

“Even got Bunny acting serious.” He leaned against his desk and Posiden sat on one of the chairs. “Alright, out with it.”

“Apollo has kidnapped Persephone.” The room was silent before Zeus and Posiden started laughing, Hera looked murderous as she stared at the two of them and slowly they realized it wasn’t a joke.

“Are you sure she was kid-” Hades let out a growl towards Zeus causing him to stop talking.

“She’s not in my kingdom, someone would've said something about a pink goddess and Apollo.” Posiden shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window.

“What happened.” Hera stared at them, Hades sighed and gestured for Eros to talk.

“I took her shopping, to the mall you said should be safe.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “She said she saw him watching us. So I paid for the stuff, and when I got to the car, he hit me over the head and when I came too, I could see Persie trying to get out of the car with Apollo driving off. I tried to go after them, but..” He gestured to his head.

“And where were you?” Hera jabbed a finger into Hades chest.

“With Hecate talking to Minthe.” Hera’s eyes started to glow and he held up his hands. “She had a part to play and we figured it out, that’s all.”

“Why do I feel like this is something that’s been going on for a while now?” They collectively looked at Zeus who looked irritated. “What’s going on?”

“You remember the vision I had?”

“Oh, Bunny, not this again!”

“NO, YOU WILL LISTEN!” Hera’s voice boomed in the room and for the first time in years he watched as Zeus looked at his wife with adoration. “I knew something had happened to the little dove, I just didn’t know whom, until she showed me. Apollo raped her, Zeus. My vision was not wrong.”

“Say I go along with this. Is there proof? And what does Minthe have to do with this?”

Looking at Eros, he sighed, it was now or never, and if his brothers didn’t believe him, he would wage another war just to find her, and he knew Ares would fight alongside him. It would be a bloodbath and one he would like to avoid.

-Persephone-

Slowly her eyes opened. Her arms were bound behind her back and she was sitting up against a wall. As the spots in her vision cleared she looked around, she could see plants, trees, and something gleaming. She used the wall to steadily stand, why was she so cold? Looking down she was in her panties, bruises were almost everywhere on her body and her legs felt heavy. Shaking her head she moved slowly towards the thing that was gleaming, it turned into 2 then 3 and continued until she stood in front of it. That's when she realized she was in a greenhouse, looking outside, she could see wheat, a sparse amount of trees and a temple. The mortal realm? Why was she here? She could hear a door open and placed her back against the cool glass. Her heart hammered in her chest as she waited for the body to come around the few trees and bushes.

“This is what happens when you’re too young to go out on your own.” To her surprise it was her mother's voice that floated to her. Her mother rounded the corner with a small bowl of water and a cloth.

“Mama?” Her voice came out timid and afraid. “How did i-”

“Apollo brought you here, told me he found you battered and bruised running away from Hades house where he kept you for the last couple weeks.”

“That’s not what happened!” 

“My dear, I don’t want to hear the excuses, I know Hades, I know what he’s capable of, you will defend him and for that my dear, you are to stay here until you come to your senses.” She placed the bowl of water on the ground and grabbed the cloth, rinsing it with the water before wiping Persephone's face.

“Mama, that’s not what happened, I was hiding from Apollo!”

“I told you Demeter. She won’t see reason, he’s gotten into her head so deep she can’t see the truth.” Her stomach dropped as Apollo walked up behind Demeter. “I’m just glad I got to her before it was too late.”

“Yes, Hades manipulation can run deep. How he does it I have no idea, but that’s why I wanted to raise her here, in the mortal realm away from them.” Demeter tsked as she continued to wipe her down, but she moved out of the way, kicking over the bowl of water.

“HE took advantage of me! He took my change at TGOEM!” She screamed at them, but her mother only waved her hand.

“A little hiccup. We can look past that, you were forced into something you didn’t want, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

“You’re not listening mama!”

“Persephone…” Demeter closed her eyes and picked up the bowl.

“No, mama, you’re not listening to me!” Her head suddenly turned to the side, her cheek stinging from her mother's hand. Slowly she looked up at her mother.

“Enough. You will remain here until you come to your senses.”

“Mama, don’t lock me in here…”

“It’s for your own good Kore-cob.” 

She watched as Demeter walked away, Apollo in tow with a sickening grin on his face. She would not be locked away, not again. Why wasn’t she listening? Why was she trusting Apollo when she trusted no other god? Why would her mother do this? As they faded from view, they didn’t see her eyes flash red and her skin glow, she would be damned if she was trapped here.

AN. This one may have been all over the place, my apologies! Hopefully everything will make sense in the next few chapters and they will be longer! Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed and there were no new leads as to where Apollo had taken Persephone. When Apollo returned to his duties, Zeus had asked if he knew where the goddess was, he denied if of course, but even Zeus knew he was lying. The conversation that passed between them was hard to say the least. Zeus had agreed, for now, to keep everything low and make sure it didn’t get to anyone else. There were other gods and goddesses that cared for Persephone, and they wanted to avoid bloodshed as much as possible. Even for Zeus, Hades had been impressed with the plan he laid out, he may not fully believe them, but the fact Hera stood against him for the first time in centuries said volume. Hades only rubbed his temples, he tried to sink into his work, tried to forget about what was happening to her, how scared she was. He was more concerned that she hadn’t called for him yet, he assumed she either couldn’t or didn’t want his help. He heard his doors burst open but he only groaned.

“Hecate, it’s too early f-”

“I know where she is!” His eyes snapped open as he looked at Minthe, she was in her mortal clothing with Hecate behind her looking murderous.

“How is it we have our best people on this and they have found nothing in a week, but you know exatly where she is?” He stood and made his way towards her. He was well aware that she was used by Apollo, he understood the fear for which she was threatened but he couldn’t stand any more lies, he didn’t have it in him to remain calm.

“Because Apollo summoned me again.” She casted her eyes down, he suppressed a growl at the gods name, and waited for her to continue. “If I didn’t go, he would know that I told you. So, I went to Demeter’s temple, he wanted a letter delivered to her but didn’t trust Hermes to deliver it.”

“What was in the letter?”

“A marriage proposal….”

“Hades…” Hecate’s voice was a warning, and he knew she meant well, but something in him was about to snap, slowly he shifted his gaze back to Minthe.

“She’s being held in one of the green houses. There’s only one door and it looks enchanted.”

“Call Zeus.” He looked at Hecate and moved around Minthe towards his front doors. “Minthe? Say nothing.”

“I’m...I’m sorry…”

“You know who that apology is for, so save it.”

Hecate followed him as he went to leave the building, he would have teleported striaght there, but he knew this would give him time to plan, he could hear Hecate talking into the phone but paid no attention to the words, finally at his car they sat in silence for a brief moment.

“Zeus said he will meet you there, along with Hera, but they want to remain in the shadows, see what unfolds.”

“Of course he does.” Taking a deep breath he turned the car off and began driving.

“What’s the plan?”

“To get her back.”

“Obviously, but you can’t just storm into her temple and demand Persepone back, you know that will only feed into what ever Apollo has suggested to her.”

“We play along.” He smiled as he drove down the highway. When Hecate didn’t say anything he continued his train of thought. “What if I play into the part? Let Apollo get comfortable with the lie, then we hit him with the she ate pomegrante trope.”

“You’d really go through that?” Hecate gave a soft laugh. “Will she go with it?”

“That’s up to her. But if we can push Apollo, maybe he’ll slip up. Demeter will still hate me, she might never let go of Persephone, but I would be happy knowing she was safe from Apollo altogether.”

“She’s not going to like this…”

“Demeter will get over it.”

“Persephone. We’re still making the decisions for her..”

“The decision will be hers when it all plays out. What ever she wants, I will go forward with.”

“If that means leaving you?”

“Yes.” He gripped the steering wheel tighter as they moved through the portal. “Even that.”

“Can I suggest something?” He hit the brakes causing the car to shift a little to the right as he pulled over, the two of them looked in the back seat to see Minthe sitting there with an awkward smile.

“How in-”  
“You guys were so busy talking, you didn’t notice me following you.” She gave a nervous laugh. Hades looked forward and suppressed his anger, there was history between them, centuries even, but it was Persephone’s life that she held and he didn’t know what to do. 

“What’s your idea?” His voice came out clipped but no one said anything.

“Let me come with you.”

“Now is not the time to play your little game of apologies, right now her life-” He ground his teeth when she interrupted him again.

“I AM NOT PLAYING!” He looked in the mirror and saw her glancing out the window, her arms were wrapped around her, fingers digging into her skin. “I am nothing in this world among gods, I never will be. So when a god comes up to you and DEMANDS you do as he says or he will do worse things to you than her, you fucking listen.” She met his gaze through the mirror and this time he looked away. “I didn’t want any of this, I wanted to leave, do my own thing, move on, but no, I had to be dragged further down the hole. So, I am trying to help.”

“Alright, talk.” Hecate was fully facing her in the front seat, he envied her ability to remain calm, despite him knowing she wanted heads to roll.

“So far, I have done everything he’s asked of me. So, lets use that. You storming in demanding things from Demeter will only feed the bullshit he’s been feeding her. So, you take me with you, we make a plan, I go and see Persephone, tell her what’s going on, that she’s not alone. Go from there.”

“If Apollo finds out.” Hecate clicked her tongue, almost admiration for what could happen. “Alright, lets work this out.”

AN Short chapter I know, I apologize, but the next few will be longer, I promise and hopefully everything makes sense so far. I pulled my back so sitting at the desk typing wasn’t what the doctor ordered. I am healing and more chapters will be coming up!


	12. Chapter 12

She didn’t know how long she was in the green house for, and she stopped caring along the way. She sat in the middle, on top of the small dirt mound, her hair now mingled with the dirt and vines that cascaded around her. The once lucious and lively garden was now bleak and dying. Flowers, bushes, wheat, and the small tree in the corner wilted and black. Dark vines wrapped around everything they touched, leaving thorns everywhere, with blackened roses sprouting in sporadic fashion, mimicking how empty she now felt. 

The first few days, she tried to keep everything alive, healthy and well, what a spring goddess should do, but as the days passed, the bruises formed, she stopped caring and the tears stopped coming. 

Many times she tried to speak to her mother, to get her to listen, explain that Hades wasn’t this monstrous creature lurking in the dark, feeding off her innocence. Yet anytime she tried to speak of him, she was met with a sting across her cheek as her mother tried to explain that it was the work of Hades manipulation. Sometimes she would drag her across the greenhouse, leaving hand prints on her arms and wrists. She no longer fought back, instead she waited for her to leave then would crawl back up to her spot and remain there for the next visit. 

Twice Apollo had visited her. The first time, she screamed, hurled things and vines at him, demanding he leave her along, but he was far stronger than her when it came to brute strength and his hands were free to take what they wanted. The second time, she did not move, did not scream or cry. She sat there, eyes downcasted as he went on one of his rants of how she’ll make the perfect bride and when he tried to kiss her, she did nothing, which only angered him. The fight was long gone, the will to bring life or to be alive waisted away every day. The only proof she had some feeling were the blackened roses that matched her now broken skin.

A few times she was tempted to tap the ground, summon Hades to her, but she knew that would only feed the lies to her mother, showing him to be the beast she believed. She thought about calling war to Ares, or to try for Hera. But the fact no one came for her on their own made her believe she wasn’t worth it, for she was only 19, a baby in the eyes of those who have lived more than thousands of years.

Was she being childish? Was she truly the one to blame? Maybe if she had been a good daughter, stayed home, never wished for things beyond the comforts of the temple she would be ok.

No, she was not to blame. How could they blame her for wanting more? When the mortals took so much from her yet gave her so much. How could she learn to be a goddess when she was stuck in a small room with the world to explore, powers to gain, and so much more strength she could have. The more her mind whirled and fought itself, the more the vines, thorns and roses dug deeper into the dead earth, making the ground tremble. She collapsed into her mind, unaware of the door opening behind her.

Minthe was pushed into the greenhouse, giving Demeter a nervous smile.

“She won’t speak, so make this quick.” She watched as the door locked then disappeared into the wall, as though it was never there in the first place. 

Taking a deep breath she turned and what she saw sent shivers up her spine and her instinct to cower was on high alert. The entire greenhouse was covered in black roses, thorns and vines. Nothing was alive, green or full of life, but what make her blood run cold were the shimmers of the Shades that were trying to materialize, bowing to her as they surrounded her. As though she was walking on eggshells, she slowly approached Persephone who was still kneeling on the ground. When she was within arms reach, she lightly touched her shoulder but she didn’t respond.

“Per-Persephone?” Still nothing, she moved to kneel in front of her, but her eyes were glazed over, not paying attention to anything, but her slight gasp made her eyes flicker to hers. She saw the old and new bruises that were almost everywhere. “What happened?”

“Minthe?” She wanted to weep at the broken voice that came from the cheerful goddess.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t….” She brought her into an embrace, avoiding the few thorns in her hair. She held on and whispered her apologies over and over again until she felt shaking hands on her back, and slowly the goddess hugged back.

“I forgive you Minthe.” 

“But I-” She was pulled slightly back, confused but her heart felt lighter as Persephone tried to smile.

“I know.” Her eyes casted down once more. “You should leave, this will only fuel them more.”

“Have you eaten?” When the goddess looked up at her confused, she let out a soft laugh. “You’ve lost weight, though in 3 weeks, I suppose that can happen.”

“I’ve been in here for 3 weeks?” Persephone tilted her head to the side, her eyebrow arching up.

“They haven’t told you?” She rummaged through the small bag she brought with her, taking out her favorite vegetable falafel, an apple, and a few pomegranate seeds. She placed them in front of the goddess who only stared at the seeds.

“Are these?”

“From his tree, yes. He doesn’t know I brought them, I figured it could be a last resort for you.” She placed her hand on Persephone’s. “He’s fighting for you, he even brought Zeus into this.”

She watched in silence as the goddess slowly ate, avoiding the seeds but her eyes never leaving them. Minutes passed and soon there was an empty container and the core of the apple. When Persephone looked back up at her, she saw a little bit of life creep back into her eyes and soon followed tears.

“I wanted to call to him… So many times, but when Apollo kept coming back, I just….”

“You knew it would look worse.” She squeezed her hand. “I know.” She took her hand back, picking at her fingers as she looked away from her. “I am sorry, I never thought… I just…”

“He threatened you.” 

“Yes.” She gave a sad smile to the goddess. “I am nothing in the world of the gods….”

“You are everything to me right now.” Persephone brought her into a hug making her jump at the sudden embrace. “You don’t have a malicious bone in your body, just the nightmares that haunt you. I meant it, Minthe, I forgive you.”

“Thank you.”

After a few moments they let go of each other, letting out a nervous chuckle as they wiped their tears. Persephone picked up the cloth that held the seeds, as she opened it she picked out one and planted it underneath them, taking her hand they stood and moved out of the way as she held out her hand. Minthe was in awe as the tree rumbled to life, the only thing that looked like it belonged in the darkened greenhouse. As the tree kept growing, the vines twirled around it and white roses sprouted along with the pomegranates. 

“The seeds will bind you to the underworld.” Minthe blurted it out before she could stop herself.

“I thought they bound you to Hades?” Persephone finally smiled as the last leaf bloomed on the tree.

“No, that was a myth passed down through the ages. The seeds were grown in the underworld, therefore they bind you when you eat the tree that Zeus grew for Hades.”

“So I would never be allowed to leave the underworld?”

“No, not without Hades permission.” 

“Hmm.”

Before anything else could be said the ground trembled beneath them and although it seemed distant, they could hear the mumbled noise of people shouting. The door suddenly opened and without thinking Persephone pushed Minthe behind her, blocking her as Demeter stormed in, faltering for a moment at the tree standing before her.

“You wretched little thing!” They watched as Demter tried to rot the tree, but Persephone used her own power to try and stop it. “YOU DARE GROW THAT HERE? YOU DARE USE YOUR POWERS AGAINST MINE?” With a wave of her hand Persephone was shot across the room, her back hitting the far wall as she fell to the ground. Minthe tried to bolt to her but found her legs wouldn’t move. She looked to the door to see Hades and Hecate at the doorway trying to enter but found the barrier unyielding. 

“PERSEPHONE!” Hades scream echoed in the walls, and she looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes were glowing, swirling as though he held the flames of the underworld in them. She looked back to see the tree wilting but when she saw Minthe was unable to move, she directed her power and hurled Minthe to the door. Slowly she stood, facing her mother whose eyes glowed deep purple.

“Enough, Mother.”

“No. I will not let that monster have you.” Demeter rolled her shoulders, lifting her head up. “Should it take a thousand years, you will remain here until your head is clear.”

“I SAID ENOUGH MOTHER!” Persephone’s screams made the walls tremble. They all watched as her eyes glowed red, her pupils becoming pin point in size. She sent a surge of power to the tree trying to make it bloom once more.

“YOU DARE?” Demeter stormed towards her, her hand coming across her cheek, slowly she turned her head back to her mother. 

“You are not acting like my mother.” The words fell out and another smack caused her head to snap to the right sharply. When she looked back her mother was already at the door. One more look at Hades and she felt her power slipping as he looked scared.

“You are acting like a child, no one will visit you, you will not see the outside world until you learn to grow up.”

“Grow up?” Her maniacal laugh made her mother falter. “You let a snake whisper in your ear, tell you lies and yet you tell me to grow up? You don’t even listen to your daughter, you don’t see what you’re doing is causing me more pain than I’ve already been through!”

“You laid with Hades! You are so blinded by his decievence you cannot see that it is blind adoration out of fear! Until you can come to your sense, you are no daughter of mine!”

There was a long silence, Persephone bowed her head. Hades seemed to lose everything to fight then, he knew, everyone knew how much she cherished her mother, how everything she did was for her approval. 

Hecate helped Minthe to her feet as the two of them looked at the goddesses, for once Hecate was in fear for what was about to happen for it could go either way.

Demeter smiled as she watched her daughter hang her head. She would get through to her, even it meant to be cruel in the moment, in years to come she would come to see what she was doing was for her own good.

“I am not your daughter?” The way Persephone’s voice came out sultry, almost cheerful, scared all of them, and they all respectively held their breath. As she lifted her head, thorns curled at the top of her head, clashing together forming a blackened crown with a few drops of her own blood as they tangled around her head and hair. She lifted her hand, letting go of the cloth as the seeds dropped to the ground in Demeter's horror and disgust. “A monster defiles me, takes me in my own bed, demands my hand over and over while spitting poisonous lies to my mother, but oh, I am not yours? I did nothing but try and reach for your expectations-”

“ENO-”

“I AM SPEAKING!” Persephone shouted over Demeter. Shades slowly appeared beside her, making Demeter take a small step back. “I did EVERYTHING for you. I NEVER stopped reaching for the goals YOU placed upon me. I listened, time and time again, I waited for your approval, I never questioned a thing you did.” Her feet slowly lifted off the ground. The walls of the greenhouse began to shake.

“Kore-cob, that’s enough…..” Hades watched as Demeter grew fearful, was this what happened last time? Persephone had little control over her powers, but if they were tied to her emotions, there was no telling the destruction it could yield.

“Demeter… Let me in…”

“So you can defile her again? NEVER!” Demter turned to face him, but he didn’t meet her gaze, he kept his eyes on Persephone.

“I am asking for your sake.”

“All everyone does is take from me. My voice. My choice. My freedom. You all use my mind against me, always wanting to help but never believing a word from my lips because I am young, naive. I’ve had enough.” Persephone stepped through the air, walking closer to Demeter, and Hades fear only soared higher.

“Demeter…” Hecate stepped forward. “Let him in.” She pushed Minthe behind her and began stepping away from the greenhouse. Every instinct in her was telling her this was a Queen, her very soul told her to not get in the way, and she obeyed for the only other being she felt like this was for Hades.

With a flick of her wrist Hades bolted through the barrier, though she was hovering, she just reached his height. 

“Sweetness…” He didn’t touch her, but he watched as her eyes slowly came to his. “Enough, sweetness.” He watched as her hand slowly came up to his face, her fingers ghosting over his cheek.

“I want to go home, Aidenous.” He brought his hand over hers, kissing her palm.

“I know.”

“They won’t let me go, they must PAY!” The room trembled again at her shout, but he didn’t flinch, only remained rooted with her.

“I know, Sweetness. But killing your mother will only bring you pain.”

“But-”

“Trust not in them, but in me.” He brushed the long hair away from her face and watched her eyes flicker back to normal for a brief moment. “Trust me.” He watched as her eyes glanced behind him, but he took his other hand and moved her chin so she was only looking at him. “Kore, look at me.” 

“I just-”

“I know, the time will come, I promise, but that time is not now.” He wiped the single tear that escaped and gave her a soft smile. “You have my word, my little goddess.”

Slowly, she lowered herself back onto the ground, her eyes changing back to normal and the crown slowly wilting away. As soon as her feet hit the ground he was thrown across the room and he watched as branches and vines entangled her, her screams slowly disappearing as they encased her. He whipped his head to see Apollo standing with Demeter, her hand shot out. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” He tried to get to her again, but he was thrown once more.

“SHE IS MY DAUGHTER, I WILL DEAL WITH HER HOW I SEE FIT!” 

“I told you, she was still under his spell.” He looked at Apollo who had a massive grin on his face standing slightly behind Demeter.

In tandem as he spoke, the ground trembled, the trap that held Persephone rocked, and as everyone screamed he shouted to Olympus.

“έλα σε εμένα τα αδέλφια μου” The words echoed across the air, and seemingly everything happened at once, he just hoped it was in time.

Everything happened at once. The greenhouse exploded as Persephone broke free, Zeus, Posiden and Hera appeared as well as Ares in their full armor. Apollo was held back by Ares as Posiden yanked on Demeter's arm, stopping her powers from feeding into the trap she was trying to re-snare Persephone with. Zeus was at Hades side as Hera bolted for Persephone tapping the young goddesses forehead catching her as she collapsed in the Queens arms.

As he stood he looked around them. Glass, wood, stone were completely shattered among the blackened earth and the only thing still standing was the pomegranate tree in full bloom. 

“What. In. Everlasting. Underworld. Is happening?” Zeus stared at all of them only flickering his gaze at Hades before returning to the mess before them. “Have you all forgotten we are in the mortal realm?”

“HE STARTED THIS WHEN HE DEFILED MY-”

“HE DID NOTHING.” Hera screamed at Demeter, now on the ground with a fast asleep Persephone on her lap. “Your grandeurs of treating your own flesh and blood like this is appalling.”

“I have done nothing but love and care for her. Is it not your duty to protect those under your realm?” Demeter challenged both of them, but never took a step forward.

“Love? Really Demeter?” Hades spoke as he made his way towards Persephone. Kneeling beside both her and Hera, lightly brushing the hair out of her face. He growled as he fully saw the bruises and marks left by not only Demeter’s hands, but Apollo’s. “You are supposed to believe her with everything you are and yet you believe the words of another over her. That is not love.”

“How I love and how I treat my own is none of your business, all of you!”

“ENOUGH!” They silenced as Zeus walked over to Persephone, placing a hand on her forehead. “Take her back, Asclepius will aide her.” He placed his hand on Hera’s cheek and to Hades surprise they exchanged a loving look, something he hadn’t seen in years.

“Of course my love.” Without a second thought, Hera teleported herself and Persephone back to Olympus.

“What are you doing!” Demeter stormed towards them.

“Are you forgetting?” Zeus stood, his shoulders back, head up as he looked down at her. “I am the King. You shall speak to me as such.” 

“Brother…” Hades placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I know.” Zeus gave a slight nod of his head. “When Lady Persephone awakens we will hold a trial when she is able. Until then. Only the Kings and Queens may see her and should any of us give strict permission,” He stared at both Demeter and Apollo. “None shall see her.”

“For what!” Demeter stomped her foot. “For him defiling my daughter? You allow him to see-”

“HE IS A KING!” Zeus walked up to her. “HE IS BLOOD.” He waited until she slightly lowered her head, her eyes casting to the side. “I would believe him over the gossips and lies of others. I will have a trial, and you will know the details should I so wish you to have them. You have locked her away from the world, abused her, allowed others to do so and you tell me he is the one at fault?”

“She was demanding war.” Ares finally spoke up, releasing Apollo as he stood next to them, Posiden following. “Such a cry hasn’t been heard since Cronos.”

“She…. She wouldn’t….” Demeter finally looked scared.

“She has.” Hades stared at her.

“You have things to explain Demeter.” Posiden stepped forward. “We have been looking into the mortal souls, the flow and twice now we have come across fluctuations, one of which we know what happened, the other?”

“I… I…”

“Enough.” Zeus walked towards the pomegranate tree, plucking one of the fruits. He smiled to himself as they bore the same essence as the very tree Hades had. Shaking his head he turned to them all. “We will get this all out when the trial happens, until then.” He walked up to Hades. “Come, we shall see what Asclepius has been able to do.”

Before anyone could say anything the Kings disappeared as did the rest, leaving Demeter in the destruction of what once was a prison, and slowly she fell to her knees not knowing what she had done. Yet the Fates smiled as they watched on, for everything was just as it should be, yet there was so much more to come.

A.N. So, yup, all this happened haha. I’m trying to make it so the only “badguy” is technically Apollo. Hopefully you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh, and Hades said Come to me my brothers in greek. So excited for the next chapter, hopefully that will be done soon, my back is still pretty bad, so please bear with me. Also Asclepius is another god of healing.


	13. Chapter 13

AN - SPOILERS! If you have NOT read the last chapter for season 1 of Lore Olympus, this chapter contains spoilers and by spoilers I mean something that happens right out of the story. If you have not read it, please, please, please go read it as it was an AMAZING season finale, especially the art work. My words can not do justice for what happened, it was amazing, exciting for season 2. Anywho, ENJOY!

Hades, Zeus and the rest stepped through to see Persephone on a lounge, Hera was down by her feet kneeling with a hand on her leg as Asclepius had his hand on her forehead. They could hear the faint groan coming from her, her brows tightly together.

“Is she alright?” Zeus stepped forward, to Hades surprise he was actually concerned.

“I lifted my power from her, but she hasn’t woken.” Hera pinched the bridge of her nose with a free hand.

“It’ll be a day or so until her wounds are fully healed, but I’m afraid my healing doesn’t reach the mind.” Asclepius sighed as he stepped away from her, looking at everyone gathered in the room.

“What do you mean?” Hades took his place, sitting on the arm of the lounge, brushing the few stray hairs away from her face.

“Well, I have the ability to heal, yes. But I can’t heal what I can’t reach. She has her demons and I am afraid she has to handle them on her own. I can help suppress it but with her powers-”

“Her powers are the cause?” Zeus stepped up to them, his brows together.

“In a sense, yes.” Asclepius glanced back down at her once more. “She’s a fertility goddess.”

“Demeter told us she was the goddess of spring.” Hera stood, her annoyance clear on her face. “We would have known-”

“Not unless she was raised as such.” Amphitrite approached Persephone, tilting her head as her eyes roamed her features. “It is possible she is the goddess of spring because she has fertility powers within her. Create life that doesn’t exist, or take it.” She looked back up to them. “It would explain why the shades are fond of her, she can create life or destroy it, they migrate to one they deem their own.”

“How do you know so much about this?” Zeus stared at her then at Posiden who shrugged his shoulders.

“One of her sisters has the ability to bring life in the sea, it’s nothing of that to a fertility goddess but it does have the same bearings.”

“If she has been suppressing the fertility powers, she could be fighting herself. With the extra trauma? It will be an impossible battle.” Amphitrite cupped Persephone's face giving a distraught glance. “I can understand where Demeter was coming from, but this is something she should never have done.”

“That would explain it.” Hades watched as they all looked at him, he scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous smile. “When she was staying with me and had a nightmare. She was shaking the house, floating above the bed and I could feel the raw power emitting from her, she was shifting into her primal form in her sleep. When I managed to wake her, everything left.”

“How did you manage to wake her? When we go primal…” Posiden looked at him in alarm.

“I did what mother taught us, I grounded her.”

“But you barely know her.” Zeus stared at him, though the slight grin on his face made Hades roll his eyes.

“I am very well aware of that.”

“Does she know?” Hera looked at them, her eyebrow arched to perfection as she willed a smoke in her hand.

“I don’t think so, she said there was a voice calling out to her, it could be her primal form.”

“That’s possible.” Asclepius tapped his chin. “It would mean that the trauma awoke her primal form. It would explain her call to war, the shades, the sudden rage. If she wasn’t raised properly to deal with her emotions, they could have extra weight in her actions.”

“Look, I can deal with the company for now, keep things under wraps until everyone needs to know.” Hecate looked at her phone and began typing away. “Charon can be here in a few-”

“I was told you needed to speak to me?” Everyone stopped and just looked at the entrance of the room and there standing, shoulders back, staff in hand, with his mortal black rob still on, his dark grey skin seemingly darker against his bright silver eyes. His face held no emotion except for the slightly perked eyebrow as he looked around the room filled with gods and goddesses. “I can come back another…. Ah, is that the Lady Kore?” His head tilted slightly to the right as he gazed at her. Zeus then cleared his throat.

“Myself, Hades, Posiden, Hera and Charn can stay, the rest, get everything figured out. Asclepius, if you can, find something to ease her mind.” He snapped his fingers and pointed at Ares. “Can you also find someone to watch Apollo, and I mean, watch, as well as Demeter. I don’t want them trying anything while preparations are being made.” Hades watched in amusement as Ares lifted his eyebrow, as though holding back a retort before bowing his head and leaving. Hera had moved towards Persephone’s head, stroking her hair as though it was calming her. 

“Before we get into this, I must know brother.” Zeus gave him that look and he only moaned while rolling his eyes.

“No, I haven’t touched her. The only few times were when I had to pick her up because she was either too tired or injured to walk herself.” He pinched the bridge of his nose knowing full well his brother wasn’t trying to be an asshole, but it still hurt nonetheless. Posiden wrapped an arm around his shoulder, giving him the best side smile he could.

“What about Minthe? She’s had a part to play and we don’t know for sure if she’s still playing in his hands.”

“And I don’t hate to agree, but he’s right Hades. I understand you got a so called soft spot for the nymph-”

“No!” He let out an exasperated sigh. “Minthe and I were over long ago, we just didn’t want to admit it. To be honest, I don’t fear anything she could do because Persephone would do a million times worse.”

“Like?” Posiden wagged his eyebrows making him huff out a laugh.

“I don’t know, she’s young, she’ll figure out creative ways.”

“Alright.” Zeus clapped his hands together. “So, we are absolutely sure about the kidnapping.” Everyone but Charon nodded who seemed to be in a trance looking at Persephone still. “And about the, well, rape…”

“Zeus…” Hera glared at him.

“Bunny, I believe you, but, because of the way I do things, I do need proof.” He held up his hands. “The people will want proof. He is the god of the sun, he PULLS the sun for the mortals.”

“What about pictures?” They looked at Hades and Hera fixed him with a look he couldn’t quite comprehend.

“Do you have them?” Posiden reached out as though expecting his phone.

“No, but Apollo does, said he would use them against her. If we can find them, it would be a start.”

“We could try Hypnos.” Hera’s voice was soft but they heard her.

“Do you want to further destroy her mind?” Zeus stared at her appalled at the idea. “It’s not exactly a walk in the sunlight, happy and full of daisies. He PULLS your thoughts, sometimes more than you would like, sometimes less. It’s unpredictable and dangerous that’s why he stopped.”

“It might be the only chance we have, if we have time, we can train her to be prepared.” Hera stood in front of him, placing a hand on his chest. “I’m suggesting it as a last resort. If we don’t get the proof you need for the trial, we go to him. It will only be the twelve of us, plus our right hands as witnesses. That would include Demeter and Apollo, but we can put Apollo through the same thing, we get both sides and leave no room for error.”

“She would have to be trained for months. She would have to get used to being in the ether, around shades, people entering her mind, opening her mind.” Posiden closed his eyes and hung his head back. “It would be doable, but it would be exhausting for and only a handful of people could train her.”

“How about we worry about getting her awake?” Hades gestured to her still asleep. “She can make the choice when she’s up. We will worry about that when the time comes, but for now,” He turned to Charon. “We need you to clarify some things.”

“Ask away.” He slowly lifted his gaze back to them, but only after stealing another glance at her.

“Judging by your reaction, you’ve met the goddess before.” Zeus nodded his head towards her.

“Yes, about 4 years, 115 days, 3 hours and 27 minutes ago.” Hades tried his best not to laugh at the extreme detail, but Charon was always one to tell everything exact, it’s why he appointed him the ferryman.

“What happened?” Posiden crossed his arms and was also trying to hold back a grin.

“Well, I was bringing in a soul around-” 

“Charon,” Zeus chuckled and rubbed his face. “Please, you don’t have to go that far into detail, we don’t need your entire day, just Persephone, well, Kore.”

“Very well.” Charon’s body seemed to relax, the staff leaning against his shoulder as his hand went limp. “I found her in her goddess form in the village of Parigoria. She was pinning the mortals against the trees as though they were flowers going in a vase. The air tasted like flesh and ash as everything burned except the field of flowers off to the south.” He looked back down at her, his eyebrows coming together. “To be honest, she was gorgeous. Her hair had grown to such lengths that it looked like a veil trailing behind her, vines, branches and leaves sprout from her shoulders almost looking like wings with twist thorns sticking out every which way and on top of her head was a crown of blood red roses stained or natural, I couldn’t tell. Whatever had triggered her, it was enough to lay waste to an entire village.”

“What didn’t you tell me?” Hades was more shocked than angry that none knew of this.

“You never asked.” Charon shrugged his shoulders as though it was a simple thing. “I bring the dead to the shores, and then I go back to gather more, that’s all that has been asked of me.”

“Did Demeter try to pay you off?” Zeus’s voice was nothing but calm.

“She tried. But I will tell you what I told her. I do what my King asks of me, no more, no less. I do believe she thought that meant I would not say anything, but I would not lie.”

“Seriously?” Posiden looked at him with a goofy look on his face, and Hades was trying not to laugh.

“It was ages ago! And, yea, I did kind of tell him to just bring them across, nothing else…” He shrugged and held up his hands. Looking back at Charon he placed a hand on his shoulders. “From now on, big things like that, please come tell me.”

“As you wish.” He gave a light bow of his head.

“Ugh…” Zeus paced back and forth, muttering to himself before loudly exclaiming. “FUCK.”

“Dear… Getting angry-”

“I’m frustrated, Hera. You may go Charon, but you may be called upon again.” Charon gave them all a nod before stepping out once more. “How, HOW are we going to do anything? Hmmm? I understand we have to hold a trial for Apollo, but NOW? Now we have this to deal with.”

“Not… Not necessarily.” Poseidon smiled smacking both brothers on the back. “So far, there are only a handful that know. Right?”

“Yes, but-” Posiden placed a hand over Zeus' mouth causing Hades to snicker.

“Ok, so, we use that.” He smiled at the two of them again. “We use this on Demeter. Now before you go off on your ‘we need to be right, judgement, blah, blah, blah’” This time it was Hera that snickered before clearing her throat. “We know she would do ANYTHING for her, right? It may not be the right course of action, but given the circumstances…”

“We tell Demeter we keep it under wraps.” Hades smiled at Poseidon. “We bargain. We tell Demeter it gets brushed under, rumors the mortals spread because it was a bad spring. Very few know the flux, those that do are either working for me, or can be paid off. In exchange, she holds no torch for anyone. Not even Persephone when the trial comes. Her judgement will be based on fact, not feeling, you can swear her under that.” They all stared at Zeus as he stared at Persephone.

“Zeus, honey, I know what you want to do.” Hera placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re the King of Kings for a reason, no one is doubting that. But condemning a little girl for one mistake when we have made countless before the world blossomed, we could correct ours in time, she had no guidance, are we wrong in denying her that now?” She placed her hand on his cheek giving him a soft smile and he in return. “We are not asking you to throw the rule book out, we are asking you to look at everything, THEN decide. We know nothing of her story, just the current pain. We don’t know what the village did, if it was indeed the village or another god. We don’t know, so let’s find out.”

“Brother…” Hades looked at him, the decision was eating at him, and for the first time in almost centuries, it felt like they were back to square one, just finding their bearings. “I want justice, not favoritism. I may feel for the little goddess, but my judgment is for doing the right thing, not for her favor.” The words felt like ash as he said them, because he knew, deep down, he would burn the world for that goddess laying unconscious in pain. But right now, those weren’t the words his brother needed to hear.

“Or, we throw everything out the window and see what everyone says.” They all looked at Poseidon who held a shit eating grin on his face. “Come on, you’re not going to hold a trial half assed, spin it, work it, make it yours.” He tsked and rolled his eyes. Zeus sighed and closed his eyes, taking a few moments to himself, and when they opened, they were a Kings gaze.

“For now. We keep the original pact. Only we know the facts, everything else is a need to know for WHEN they need to know. We find Charon, tell him he will only speak to us about Kore. Hecate and Ares will do what they do best.” He looked down at the young goddess. For someone that looked so innocent, who held a smile and laughed every chance she got, she was one angry little being, and it only served to remind him of what he was like when he was starting out. “We won’t tell Demeter about the proposal until we have a set date for the trial. I won’t set one until Persephone is fully awake, aware and able to answer some questions. I will also get her to show me what happened, asking Apollo will only lead to more problems so for now, we leave him alone and only, ONLY watch him. I also want to speak to the rest, only the twelve will briefly know what is going on, but we do not speak of her destruction.”

When he finished speaking he returned to normal. It was rare for them to make a pact, it hadn’t happened since they defeated their father and only once after that. They hated using their power over each other, but the fact Zeus was willingly doing this, hoping there was more to the story then they all have been told, Hades had no idea what was coming and if any more blood was going to be shed.

“Goosebumps, everytime.” Posiden shook his head waving goodbye as he left.

“Hades, she will stay with you.” Hera stood and gave him a weak smile, he could tell deep down she wanted her to stay in Olympus, but it’s where Apollo resided.

“Very well. Can I then put restrictions on Apollo? Only to enter the underworld if it’s business, until the trial is set in motion.”

“Fine, it will make it easier to track his comings and goings. Only the 4 of us know where she will be staying as well as Ares, Hecate, Asclepius and Amphrite. When she awakens, tell her she can’t leave unless she is escorted AND disguised. I don’t care if you get into a lovers quarrel, you have enough rooms in your house, figure it out. I will be making weekly visits to ensure she’s healing, if I can’t Hera will.”

“I’ll go when I want.” Hera crossed her arms and tilted her head earning Zeus to roll his eyes.

“I’ll tell Asclepius to meet you at your house when he has figured something out, until then, she is in your care brother.”

Hades gently picked her up in his arms, watching as she curled into him, making him hold her tighter and closer as he stood. Turning to face them, Hera smiled softly and Zeus gave his goofy smile.

“What?” He watched as Zeus’s laugh bubbled up but he tried to cover it with a cough.

“Just looks like you’ve been carrying her for your entire life.” Zeus shook his head.

“It suits you.” Hera placed her hand on his, giving it a squeeze before stepping aside. “As soon as-”

“I will call you, I promise.” He opened up the portal back to his house, but before he stepped through he looked over his shoulder. “What if she wants to speak to her mother?”

“As long as she doesn’t say where she is, I don’t see why she can’t, but it probably won’t end well.” Zeus shrugged his shoulders then gestured his hand as though shooing him out of the room.

Hades stepped through and was greeted by all eight dogs. Cerberus was sitting at the top of the stairs as though waiting for their return. Pomela followed them up the stairs as the rest either waited on the couch or by the counter for food. He tried his best to not jostle her too much as he went up the stairs, Cerberus led the way and he shook his head as his trusted companion led them to his room. Carefully, he watched as Cerberus tried to pull back the covers as best as a dog could earning a small chuckle from him. Cerberus jumped on the bed and patiently waited for him to tuck her in, brushing the few strands of hair that fell out of place. She seemed almost at peace every time he touched her, as though his touch was comforting. He watched as her brows came together when he fully released her and placed the blanket over her. Cerberus gently curled around her, adjusting his size so he almost enveloped the young goddess. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss between her brows earning a soft sigh of content. 

“I’ll be back, Sweetness, just have to feed the dogs. I’ll be back.” She hummed her answer and slowly she leaned into Cerberus, obviously comforted by something familiar. Cerberus gave a soft whine as he laid his head down on the pillow and he patted his head. “You’re the best boy.” Cerberus only huffed, but the soft thump of his tail on the bed made him smile. Before he left the room he looked back once more, to think that only a few months ago, his life was bland, lifeless as it should be in the Underworld, and yet he had the most gorgeous creature laying in his bed because she found comfort in the darkness where he believed to be only death and pain. She didn’t realize the power she wielded over him, but he wouldn’t wish that power back if it meant having her intrude on his life everyday.

AN. Another chapter in the works, hopefully few spelling mistakes in this one. Sorry it was anything romantic, but I felt like this one needed to be on a more serious note. I also don't know why it keeps misspelling Posidens name wrong, I know there is another e, but I use google docs to write everything, haha.


End file.
